Insuficiente
by Yumalay91
Summary: Peter se marcha y Alice decide ir de fiesta otra vez con Jane. Pero, esta vez, no hay nadie para salvarla, ¿o si? Un misterioso chico aparece para rescatarla, pero no es nadie que conozca. De su mano conocerá realmente el lado vampírico del mundo. [HIATUS]
1. Capítulo 1: Alejamientos

**DISCLAIMER:** Gran parte de los personajes son propiedad de Amanda Hocking.  
><span><strong>NOTA:<strong> Hay otros personajes que salieron de mi imaginación, para poder llevar a buen puerto la historia. También quiero decir que solamente he leído el primer libro de la saga, "Instinto". Cualquier similitud con el resto de libros es pura coincidencia.

-Peter se ha marchado, Alice.

Aunque la voz de Jack me llegaba claramente, seguían sin mostrar reacción alguna. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente, y aún no había regresado. Pero, yo ya sabía que él no volvería, al menos, en un futuro inmediato. No comprendía los sentimientos que Peter sentía hacia mí, por lo que no podía comprender porque había desaparecido de aquella manera. Mae ocultaba muy mal la tristeza que la afligía y Ezra parecía estar ausente. Ambos estaban medio tumbados en el sofá, susurrándose palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Se les veía apenados y pensé en si estarían hablando de Peter. Mi corazón aceleró levemente los latidos y escuché una débil protesta por parte de Jack.

-No puedo creerme que sigas pensando en él. Es gilipollas.

-Lo siento.

-Y eso es lo que más me molesta. No tienes que pedirme disculpas cada vez que pienses en él. Yo supongo que... que entiendo.

Bufó, aunque por su tono de voz deduje que no estaba enfadado, por el contrario, la marcha de su hermano le había dejado un excelente humor. Incluso pensé que el estar lejos de Peter me ayudaría a olvidarle, pero era obvio que esa tarea me llevaría más de cuatro estúpidos días. También pensé que el estar acompañada de Jack, como al principio, despertaría algo más en mí. No tenía ni idea de que podría ser, aunque deseaba que fueran sentimientos buenos. Aunque, con la ausencia de Peter, era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera apagado. Ni siquiera el tacto de Jack conseguía hacerme arder, de la misma manera cuando estuvimos en su habitación.

-No me siento bien, eso es todo. -Dije, tratando de sonreír. La verdad es que no estoy segura de si logré mi objetivo, pues la expresión seria de Jack no me ayudaba en nada-. Debería irme a casa.

-¡Pero acabamos de llegar! -Exclamó Jack, fingiendo molestia.

-De verdad, no me encuentro bien. Solo tengo ganas de dormir. Quizá esté cansada aún por la falta de sangre. -Mentí, pero descaradamente-. Siempre he tardado más de lo normal en recuperarme.

-Puedes echarte a dormir en la habitación de invitados.

La cara de él era toda un desastroso poema. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de tristeza e impotencia. Por mucho que me lo ocultara, sabía que le hacía daño verme tan deprimida, y sinceramente, no me importaba. Sonaba egoísta, pero todo había dejado de tener sentido. Cuando Peter me había dicho que no podía seguir viéndoles, comprendí que solo le amaba a él. Aunque me hubiera dolido mucho, podría vivir sin ver a Jack, a Mae o a Ezra, pero no podría seguir sin él. Mi petición para que terminara con mi vida, no solo había sido un total fracaso, si no que técnicamente, había matado mi espíritu. Ya no me importaba nada. Ni mi familia, la suya, los estudios,... incluso los continuos mensajes de Jane me traían sin cuidado. Estuve a punto de mandarla a la mierda, solamente para que dejara de llenarme el móvil con sus insulsos sms.

-No vas a quedarte, ¿verdad? -Controlando a duras penas las lágrimas, negué con la cabeza-. Entonces, te llevo. -Suspiró, derrotado-. ¡Mae! ¡Nos vamos!

Al momento, la aludida estuve de pie a mi lado, abrazándome. Susurró palabras de consuelo y trató, inútilmente, de que no me echara a mí toda la culpa por lo ocurrido, pero lo cierto era que me sentía la peor de las personas en aquel momento. No solo había separado a una familia, había logrado crear enemistad entre dos hermanos y hundirme yo aún más en una vida asquerosa.

-Nos veremos mañana, cariño.

Mae me dio una dulce sonrisa, mientras acariciaba por última vez mi pelo. Miré hacia el salón y cuando descubrí que Ezra me observaba, me despedí con un gesto de la mano. Él me dedicó una sonrisa y después, le abrió los brazos a Mae, quien lloraba silenciosamente.

-No sé si vendré mañana, Jack.

Susurré, cuando estuvimos dentro del jetta. Sentí su ojos sobre mí, pero no despertaba en mí ninguna reacción. Aún así, decidí no mirarle. Mantuve mi vista sobre la alfombrilla, encontrándola raramente tranquilizadora. Esperé, por si él decía algo. Se mantuvo en silencio, y continuó mudo mientras arrancaba el coche y durante todo el trayecto.

-Envíame un mensaje si cambias de opinión.

Me dijo, antes de que saliera del coche. Como siempre, vi como se alejaba por la calle completamente desierta, y cuando desapareció de mi visión, giré para entrar en el portal. Distraídamente, con un dolor terrible en mi alma y unas ganas tremendas de tumbarme en mi cama y llorar, apreté los botones del ascensor. Sin pensar, llamé al timbre y esperé a que Milo me abriera. Se quedó sorprendido de verme, al igual que mi madre, quien estaba a punto de marcharse al trabajo.

-¿Ya estás en casa?

La absurda pregunta de mi madre quedó sin respuesta. Me quité la chaqueta mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación, y al llegar cerré la puerta, echando el pestillo. Finalmente, era libre de llorar durante todo el tiempo que quisiera, aunque preferiblemente sin hacer ningún ruido. Caí boca abajo en la cama, enterrando fuertemente la cara en la almohada, liberando todo el dolor que sentía.

El sonido de voces al otro lado de la puerta me despertó. Aguzando el oído, distinguí claramente los gritos de Jane, mientras Milo trataba de manera totalmente inútil, que ella bajara el volumen. Comprendiendo que estaría allí para verme, busqué a tientas el interruptor de la mesilla y parpadeé cuando la luz me cegó. Sin ganas, me pasé el cepillo por el pelo y me quité el maquillaje con una de las toallitas húmedas que tenía en mi mesilla. Me acerqué al espejo, únicamente para revisarme la ropa, y dándome el visto bueno, abrí la puerta.

De golpe, toda la discusión cesó. Fingiendo alegrarse, Jane corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, mientras observaba como Milo se encogía de hombros y regresaba a su ordenador. Pensé en mostrarme un poco animada, aunque fuera mentira. Segundos después de ese pensamiento, me di cuenta de que no iba a aparentar un estado de ánimo que no tenía ni por asomo.

-¡Estás horrorosa, Alice!

¿Y se suponía que ella debía alegrarme? La miré con ganas de estrangularla, pero ella me ignoró deliberadamente. Me sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca y tiró hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Supuse lo que tocaba y acerté. Jane abrió mi armario, rebuscando la ropa que me obligaría a ponerme. Por un momento, quise decirle que no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte, y mucho menos con alguien tan desagradable como ella, pero me detuve. Ella parloteaba sin cesar y en algún lugar de toda esa cháchara, algo empezó a captar mi atención.

-… y dijo que realmente es un local fantástico, repleto de chicos guapísimos. Sé que me recordarás el problema que tuvimos con los carnets falsos, pero lo tengo todo solucionado. La amiga de mi vecina conoce al portero, le ha hablado de nosotras y ha conseguido que nos deje entrar cuando lleguemos. –Y todo lo decía casi sin coger aire. Me quedé sorprendida, mientras como un robot cogía la ropa que me entregaba-. Es un sitio algo raro. Ella dice que van muchos locos, con ganas de beber sangre y que al final, si lo hacen. La amiga de mi vecina me ha contado que ella se ha dejado y que es una sensación increíble.

Recordé la agradable sensación que me embargó cuando Peter me mordió, y al momento me regañé interiormente. No era momento para poner caras tristes, pues Jane la captaría y me haría un interrogatorio de película para sonsacarme todo lo que me había pasado. Entonces, esa conversación derivaría en Jack, y yo no quería hablarle de él. Suspiré, recomponiendo la expresión más tranquila que pude encontrar.

-Se que debería haberte contado sobre mis planes antes, pero estuve llamándote y no me cogías el móvil. ¿Me acompañarás?

-Claro.

Respondí, no muy convencida. Una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza me susurraba, una y otra vez, que olvidara los planes de Jane y me quedara en casa. Pero, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Es decir, si Peter podía largarse y olvidarse de mí tan rápidamente, ¿por qué quedarme en casa a llorar? Con mi actual estado de ánimo, merecía realizar algunas locuras extras para intentar pasar página. Y Jane era la experta en locuras. Salir de la casa de unos vampiros para entrar directamente a uno de esos locales donde las chicas se ofrecían como donantes para ellos no era, quizá, la mejor de las ideas. Pero, en estos momentos no quería pensar con claridad. Quería, por todos los medios, pasar un buen rato.

-Entonces, vístete y ponte guapa. –Sonrió enormemente-. Estaremos bailando rodeadas de tíos buenos en menos que canta un gallo.

En tiempo record estuve arreglada y lista para salir. Ante la atónita mirada de Milo, quien no podía formular palabra alguna, salí por la puerta, escuchando algunas anécdotas del instituto, contadas por Jane. Eran graciosas, eso debía reconocerlo, pero no lograba reírme. Ella me miró de arriba abajo mientras una pícara sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Solo hay dos formas de olvidar las penas. Una, el alcohol. La segunda no es para mojigatos.

Me sorprendió ver como se dirigía hacia un precioso Ford Ka de color azul y, a pesar de no gustarme demasiado los coches, me enamoré de ese en cuanto lo vi. Jane sonrió, mostrándome las llaves. Abrió lentamente la puerta del piloto y me señaló la otra, mientras montaba. Cuando estuve dentro, la observé, sin entender nada.

-Mi padre logró que me admitieran en la autoescuela, y me saqué el carnet hace dos semanas. Hace tres días cumplí los dieciocho y este es mi preciado regalo. –Sintiéndome culpable, la miré.

-Falté… lo siento mucho, Jane.

-No importa. Milo dijo que estuviste enferma, con fiebre y todo. Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor.

Mirándola a los ojos, comprendí que lo decía en serio. Le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude esbozar y arrancó, encendiendo la radio. _"Till the World Ends"_ de Britney Spears comenzó a llenar el coche, amenazando con provocarme un dolor de cabeza nada más salir de casa. Como no quería ese resultado, fingí que adoraba la susodicha canción, llegando incluso a tararear parte del tema.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Ataque

Antes de lo que esperaba estuvimos frente a lo que parecía ser una discoteca muy lúgubre. Recordé las explicaciones sobre vampiros de Jack y me reí interiormente. Juro, que si no encontraba algún ataúd en ese sitio, sería por puro milagro. Bajándome del coche, empecé a hacer una inspección, algo rápida, del local. El edificio en sí parecía un antiguo castillo, de esos de la bruja malvada. La fachada de piedra, con plantas enredaderas y un pequeño jardín con charca incluida te daba la sensación de haber viajado en el tiempo.

Sin sentirme demasiado segura, me acerqué todo lo que pude a Jane, cogiéndola del brazo. Me bastó una mirada para darme cuenta de que ella estaba igual que yo. Era del género idiota que tuviera miedo a entrar en ese sitio. Es decir, ya me habían asegurado que los vampiros no mataban a sus donantes, aunque podía darse el caso. Era rarísimo que sucediera, pero por otra parte, no sabía la clase de vampiros que estarían ahí dentro. Estúpidamente, quise hacerme la valiente.

-Jane, si no estás segura, podemos dar media vuelta.

-No, no, no… -Respondió enseguida-. Hemos venido, y ya que estamos aquí, entraremos. Locos o no, no pienso irme sin ver el interior.

Por "interior", queda claro que se refiere a los chicos. A pesar de no tener vergüenza, pensé aliviada, que al menos tenía algo de cerebro para pensar. Si hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que quería ver chicos guapos, la fila de personas que esperaba en la puerta para entrar nos habría mirado de arriba abajo, y lo que menos queríamos era llamar la atención.

Nos colocamos las últimas en la cola, seguidas inmediatamente por un pequeño grupo de tres personas. Uno de los chicos se nos miró todo el cuerpo, mientras el otro ponía los ojos en blanco. La chica, que estaba entre ellos, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Esa atracción incomprensible volvió, pero con una intensidad mucho menor a la que tenía con Jack. Había poca iluminación y no podía verles bien, pero podía decir que eran hermosos.

-¿Vais a entrar?

La cantarina voz de la chica sonó como una dulce canción de cuna, y no pude evitar sonreír. Su expresión alegre y excitada me dio una idea clara de las ganas que tenía de entrar al local. Iba a responder, justo cuando Jane miró hacia atrás, ahogando apenas un gritito de sorpresa. La miré, entornando los ojos, observando cómo se quedaba totalmente muda. Solo por eso, ya me caían bien.

-Sí, es la primera vez que venimos. –Respondí por las dos. La cola empezó a moverse y tuve que girarme, aunque la chica se puso a nuestro lado.

-Entonces os encantará. –Me tendió la mano y sonrió-. Me llamo Nimue.

-Yo soy Alice, y ella es Jane.

Contesté, señalando a mi alucinada amiga. Al cogerle la mano, estuve completamente segura de que eran vampiros. Al menos, ella. Fingí no darme cuenta de su temperatura corporal y seguimos avanzando, hasta llegar al portero. Jane puso ojitos, escapando de forma rápida de su aturdimiento. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, y después el oso que custodiaba la puerta se dirigió a los dos chicos que teníamos detrás. Aunque la conversación trascendió en un tono bastante bajo, logré captar los nombres. Por cómo se dirigió a ellos, el que nos había mirado se llamaba Felipe, y el otro, el que había hecho rodar sus ojos, era Duncan. Al parecer, él y Nimue eran hermanos, pues compartían el mismo apellido.

Acompañadas por aquellos tres vampiros, conseguimos entrar en el local. Era increíblemente oscuro. Luces de neón bombardeaban sin cesar la pista de baile, donde un montón de gente bailaba al ritmo de "_Push_", de Enrique Iglesias. Al fondo, detrás de la cabina del DJ, había muchísimos compartimentos ocultos por cortinas de un rojo sangre. Supuse que eran espacio privados, y también imaginé cual sería su función.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nimue había desaparecido entre la multitud y Felipe, a quien apenas podía ver con tan poca luz, se llevó a Jane con él. Mi amiga tenía expresión de estar flotando en una nube, y estaba segura de que haber nombrado en ese momento a Jack, me habría respondido algo del tipo "¿_Y quién demonios es Jack?_". Se me escaparon algunas carcajadas y tuve que llevarme la mano a los labios para disimularlas. Como de costumbre, me tocaba mirar y esperar a que Jane se marchara con algún chico, al menos, para no dejarla sola. Vislumbré un grupo de sillas, apartadas de la pista y sin pensármelo, me dirigí a ellas. Claro, que no supe que Duncan venía detrás de mí hasta que me di la vuelta y me lo encontré prácticamente pegado a mí. Me llevé la mano al pecho, en señal de susto.

-Lo siento. –Susurró, componiendo una mueca. Sonreí a modo de respuesta y tomé asiento-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro. –Dije.

-De verdad, lamento lo ocurrido. No quería asustarte.

Pensé en lo irónico de la frase. Presumiblemente, él era un vampiro. Ya que, si Nimue lo era y decía que eran hermanos… obvio. Y sabiendo que yo era una simple humana, que podía matarme con un simple mordisco y él se quedaría tan pancho, no quería asustarme. De todos modos, no debería hacerme mucho caso. Desde que sé que los vampiros existen, me he vuelto demasiado cínica. Hablando de vampiros… ¿Ellos captarían el olor de Jack y su familia? ¿Olería todavía a Peter? Él pareció leer mis preguntas, porque sonrió enormemente, antes de acercarse mucho a mí para susurrarme.

-¿A cuántos como yo conoces, dulce Alice?

Abriendo mucho los ojos, me aparté lentamente. Él mantenía una sonrisa picara en ese rostro tan bien formado, sin dejar de mirarme. Notaba subir cierto calorcillo por mi cuerpo, pero no era ni parecido al que sentía cuando Jack o Peter me miraban. Bueno, a Peter nadie podía superarle. Agaché la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas y las ganas de marcharme.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –Preguntó, sonando sincero-. ¿Fue tan desagradable?

-No es eso. –Susurré, mirando el suelo-. Había decidido dejar de verlos, y encontrar otros… como tú, me los ha recordado. Eso es todo.

-Comprendo. Lo lamento. –Suspiró-. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo es que no estás bailando?

-Oh… -Dije, observándole-. A mí las fiestas, la bebida y esas cosas no me van. Solo acompaño a Jane. Le recomendaron este sitio y me arrastró con ella.

-¿De verdad? –Asentí.

-Además, estas canciones no me gustan. Soy más… de otros estilos.

-¿Reggae?

-¡No! –Exclamé, fingiendo horrorizarme. Duncan se rió con ganas-. Linkin Park, por ejemplo. Esas canciones no suelen sonar en las discotecas que Jane me obliga a frecuentar.

-Bueno, entonces tienes más suerte que yo. Soy más de música clásica, relajante… y cualquier canción que incluya una gaita, me vuelve loco.

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo. Cualquier tema era bueno, y descubrí que tenía muchas cosas en común con aquel imponente vampiro. Me habló de Escocia, de cuando era humano, del tiempo que llevaba al lado de Nimue y Felipe,… era increíble la de cosas que había visto. Reímos muchas veces, sobre todo cuando me contaba anécdotas con humanos de por medio. La palabra "_sorprendente_" no hacía justicia a los relatos de Duncan. Incluso me contó algunos secretillos de sus años de joven vampiro. Terminé dándole mi número de teléfono y pensando si volvería a quedar con él. Cuando estábamos hablando sobre un próximo encuentro, Jane apareció colgada del brazo de un sonriente Felipe, a quien le brillaban sospechosamente los ojos.

-Es hora de que te lleve a casa, Alice. –Sentenció, sin apartar la vista de Felipe ni la mano de su pecho-. Se hizo muy, pero que muy tarde.

-Genial. –Suspiré-. Mi madre me matará.

Con un par de sonrisa y gestos con las manos, nos despedimos de los dos vampiros, y me apenó no poder decirle adiós a Nimue, pero no la encontré por la pista de baile y me figuré que estaría detrás de una de las cortinas, acompañada por algún donante. Con una última mirada al lugar, salimos del local. Jane no paraba de parlotear sobre lo fantástica que había sido la experiencia de ver a Felipe lamer la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas, las cuales no eran profundas y fueron hechas expresamente para que él bebiera. Como era lógico, Jane pensó que se trataba de un friki que se creía un vampiro. Si solo supiera la verdad, estaba convencida de que no regresaría nunca más a este sitio y mucho menos, hablaría maravillas de él.

A mitad de camino, nos encontramos con un cuerpo tirado en mitad de la carretera. Asustándose, Jane frenó a un lado y se bajó, corriendo a socorrerle. Pensaba hacer lo mismo cuando un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a ella y le apuntó con una pistola. El que estaba tumbado, se levantó. Solo fingía en mitad de la calle. Traté de agacharme, presa del pánico, pero fue inútil. Uno de nuestros atacantes abrió mi puerta, sujetándome por el pelo y tirando de mí.

-Mira, amigo. Aquí tenemos otra nena.

-Van bien vestidas. –Sonrió-. Déjala a mis pies y revisa el coche. Seguro que llevan algo de valor.

Dicho y hecho. El cabecilla se quedó con nosotras, mientras el otro entraba en el coche y empezaba a rebuscar. Al poco tiempo, salió con dinero y nuestros móviles. Al ver el aparato, Jane empezó a quejarse y el tipo, sin remordimiento, le pegó un tiro. La bala atravesó la cabeza, salpicándome la cara y el vestido de sangre. Sin pensar, caí hacía atrás, arrastrándome. El atracador me apuntó la pistola, pero algo lo detuvo. Su compañero me sujetó nuevamente por el pelo y me tumbó, colocándose encima de mí.

-Aparta, no quiero testigos. –Ordenó el cabecilla, pero el otro le ignoró.

-Cállate, pienso divertirme un poco con la chica.

No tenía idea alguna de lo que pensaba hacer, pero tampoco me apetecía averiguarlo. Opuse toda la resistencia que podía, moviendo mis manos y pies. Escuché las pisadas del cabecilla y supe que se marchaba. Viendo que no podía librarme de mi asaltante, llené mis pulmones de aire y comencé a gritar. Entonces, ocurrió lo que menos me esperaba. El hombre sacó una navaja y me la clavó en el estómago. El dolor era insoportable. Gemí por el dolor, mientras notaba como el puñal entraba una y otra vez en mi vientre. La tortura era insufrible y sin pelear, me sumí en una oscuridad absoluta. Mi último pensamiento fue para Peter. Al final, se libraría de mí.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nueva Vida

En mi recién descubierto mundo de inconsciencia, donde todo estaba oscuro y frío, susurros incomprensibles me llegaban como el murmullo de las olas del mar. De vez en cuando lograba captar algunas palabras, pero seguían sin tener sentido. Decidida a comprender, intenté concentrarme en las voces a mí alrededor, pero no las ubicaba en ninguna parte. De una cosa podía estar segura: No se trataba de Peter.

Sentí como un líquido cálido caía en mi boca y creí entender que debía beber. Unas manos me acariciaban lentamente el pelo, susurrando palabras en un tono dulce. Tampoco sabía de quien era esa voz, pero empecé a tranquilizarme.

Con cada sorbo notaba mi cuerpo más fuerte. Cada vez era mucho más consciente de lo que ocurría en mi entorno, y entonces lo entendí. Quien me pedía fervientemente que bebiera era Duncan, mientras que las manos que tocaban mi pelo y la voz que me tranquilizaban eran de Nimue. No sabía cómo me habían encontrado, pero en ese momento tampoco me importaba. Poco a poco iba desenredando todo lo que sucedía y, demasiado tarde, comprendí qué era el líquido caliente y viscoso que Duncan me daba. ¡Era su sangre! Traté de apartarle, pero mis manos no respondieron. Ni siquiera podía emitir ningún sonido.

-Su corazón late más despacio.

-¿Se muere? –La voz angustiada de Nimue me llegó alto y claro.

-Se está convirtiendo. –Dijo Duncan, resignado. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan mal haciendo esto. Su hermana también debió notarlo, porque susurró.

-No tenía otra opción. Era convertirse o morir, y estoy segura de que preferiría vivir como un vampiro.

No escuché más conversación y por un momento pensé que había vuelto a perder la consciencia. Después me di cuenta de que, si podía pensar, era sin duda alguna porque no me había desmayado. Así que, eran ellos quiénes habían dejado de hablar y por eso el silencio reinaba donde quiera que estuviéramos.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará en despertarse? –Preguntó Nimue.

-No lo sé. Supongo que podrá hacerlo cuando se cierren las heridas.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? –Susurró. Ignoraban que yo podía escucharlos-. Quiero decir… han sido demasiadas puñaladas, Duncan. Parece un crimen pasional. Si hubiéramos llegado más tarde…

-Cuando despierte podrás preguntárselo a ella. Lo importante es que no va a morirse, ¿no?

-Me ha caído muy bien. –Dijo Nimue, después de otro largo silencio-. Quizás ella y tú…

-Lo dudo mucho, hermana. –Sentenció de manera cortante. Sentí el respingo que había dado ella, porque aún tenía sus manos en mi pelo-. No he sentido nada cuando la he visto. No hay ningún lazo fuerte.

-Con el tiempo…

-No, Nimue. –Respondió, dando la discusión por terminada. Se levantó y escuché los pasos apartarse-. Cuando se despierte, avísame. Necesitará beber para mantener controlada su sed.

El ruido de una puerta cerrarse retumbó en el cuarto y nuevamente, recordé las palabras de Mae en su casa cuando me habló de los sacrificios que debería hacer. Me estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro y eso significaba que no volvería a ver a mí familia. Milo se quedaría destrozado y solo mientras yo vivía tranquilamente. Tendría que soportar él solo el mal humor de mi madre, y hacer frente a las cosas horribles que le hicieran en el instituto. ¡Mis estudios! No podría regresar al instituto tampoco. Adiós a todos mis sueños de estudiar y adiós a Jane… ¡Oh, Jane! Ella estaba muerta. Aquellos tipos la habían disparado a sangre fría y seguramente estaría yaciendo sin vida en el lugar donde nos atracaron.

Sentí las heridas cerrarse y comencé a moverme. Como pudo, Nimue me sujetó por los brazos mientras susurraba palabras para calmarme. Llena de dolor, no me di cuenta de que estaba llamando a Peter hasta que ella me preguntó por él. Desconcertada, abrí los ojos.

-¡Qué hermosos ojos marrones tienes, Alice!

Y si mi confusión no era evidente, ahora debí mirarla como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, porque empezó a reírse. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, pude ver bien el aspecto de Nimue. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su increíble, ondulada y maravillosa melena pelirroja, adornada con un recto flequillo. Sus ojos verdes como la hierba eran grandes y despiertos. Me miraban con una dulzura y una admiración sorprendentes. Su rostro era como el de un ángel, exquisitamente perfecto. Tenía una figura envidiable y era tremendamente alta. Seguro que rondaba el metro setenta. Vestía una camisa blanca de lunares verdes y una falda verde lima, acompañada por unos leggins blancos.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Pregunté, mirando a mí alrededor. Estaba tumbada en una mullida cama, con un edredón blanco y azul. Un dosel blanco completaba el mueble, las cortinas recogidas en cada poste. Inspeccioné lentamente la habitación, dando cuenta de forma inmediata de que toda ella era un lujo. Una gran chimenea presidia el cuarto. Frente a ella, lo que parecía un cómodo diván de color azul esperaba a que alguien se sentara sobre él. En un lado, había un pequeño cojín blanco. Algunos cuadros decoraban las paredes, pero no me fijé demasiado en ellos. En algunos eran paisajes y en otros, eran caballos. En un lado de la pared había una puerta, la cual daba a una terraza. Enfrente, un enorme armario blanco de madera y al lado, un hermoso escritorio del mismo color. No muy lejos, había un par de baldas, para poner libros y esas cosas. Para terminar, a cada lado de la cama reposaban dos preciosas mesillas, del mismo color que el resto de muebles.

-Estás en la habitación de invitados, en nuestra casa. –Suspiró-. Vivimos prácticamente a las afueras, ya que esto es un rancho.

-¿Un rancho? –Dije, incorporándome-. ¿Criáis vacas?

-Caballos. Criamos y entrenamos caballos para distintos deportes. –Sonrió, orgullosa. Pronto tendremos un buen caballo de carreras. Aunque, para eso tendrá que nacer primero.

Si fuera humana, todo me estaría dando vueltas ahora mismo. En cambio, solo sentía que me ardía la garganta. La miré, deseando preguntarle por ese dolor extraño. Ella sonrió, tendiéndome la mano.

-Duncan me pidió que le avisara cuando estuvieras despierta, pero no puedo dejarte sola. Bajaremos juntas.

-Como quieras. –Respondí-. ¿Por qué tenemos que buscar a Duncan?

-Tienes sed. –Sentenció, mientras me agarraba del brazo-. Es lo normal después de la transformación. No sabíamos si sobrevivirías hasta llegar a casa, por lo que mi hermano te dio su sangre cuando te encontramos, y otro poco ahora. ¡Eran heridas muy feas!

-¿Y Jane? –Mi voz sonó algo quebrada, pero no me importó. Necesitaba saber de ella-. ¿Ella…?

-Cuando llegamos, ya no podíamos hacer nada por ella. Llamamos a una ambulancia y nos fuimos. Lo siento mucho.

-Gracias.

Respondí. Seguramente me darían por desaparecida, pero no podrían encontrarme. No sabía cómo sería escuchar el latido de su corazón y mantener controlada mi sed para no hacerle daño. Aunque quisiera, lo más sensato era no verle, al menos, hasta que tuviera la certeza de que no me lanzaría a su cuello en cuanto le viera.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-No entiendo. –Nimue me observó, arrugando la frente.

-No puedo volver a mi casa, ¿verdad? Mi familia… ellos son… no son como yo. Ellos no son lo que soy ahora.

-Por eso no te preocupes. –Sonrió-. Te quedarás con nosotros, todo el tiempo que quieras. Duncan te convirtió, así que es como un padre. Entonces… yo soy una especie de tía. –Se rió-. Aunque no me veo como tu tía, la verdad.

-Yo tampoco. –Susurré.

-Por cierto… antes de encontrarnos con Duncan… -Me detuvo, mirándome de frente-. Hace un momento, cuando estabas despertando… llamaste a Peter. ¿Quién es Peter? ¿Es tu hermano? ¿Tu novio?

…

Gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que me alegra el día cuando entro y hay uno nuevo. Muchas gracias por estar leyéndome, SammieMercuryNekko81. Aunque no creo que Peter aparezca pronto… ¿O si estará cerca? ¡Quien sabe!


	4. Capítulo 4: Perdida

Sin saber que responder, me quedé observando el precioso suelo de madera. El parqué mantenía un hermoso brillo, como si estuviera recién puesto. Enseguida noté que mi vista había mejorado mucho, pues podría ver con una claridad pasmosa las diminutas grietas que había en el suelo.

¿Qué era Peter para mí? Yo lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura. Pero él había dejado muy claro que no quería nada conmigo. Entonces, por muy destinada a él que estuviera, no podíamos avanzar. Así que… ¿qué era exactamente? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? Decidí evadir la pregunta.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. –La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Nimue, quien me volvió a sujetar del brazo para continuar nuestro recorrido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si fuera a caerme. –Dije, mientras bajamos por la escalera, hasta una enorme entrada.

-Es lo normal. Por decirlo de alguna manera, la primera fase siempre es complicada. Te recuerda a cuando eras un niño pequeño. Te sientes patoso, sediento y todo te llama la atención.

Ella guardó silencio y esperé, por si decidía añadir algo más. Decidí no presionarla. En cambio, dediqué mi silencio a contemplar la que ahora sería también mi casa. La entrada estaba presidida por la escalera, que era de mármol blanco con la barandilla de hierro negro. El suelo del hall era del mismo material. Las paredes, pintadas con un amarilo pálido, estaban repletas de cuadros. Como en la habitación, algunas de aquellas imágenes eran de caballos. Hubo dos fotografías, situadas en una pequeña mesa de cristal, que llamaron mi atención. En una, Nimue y Felipe posaban junto a un precioso caballo alazán. Ella parecía abrazar al animal, mientras que su amigo lo sujetaba. En la otra, Duncan montaba un bonito ejemplar tordo. Él vestía la ropa tradicional escocesa y mostraba una gran sonrisa. Con una mano sujetaba las riendas y la otra, descansaba en el fuerte cuello del caballo. Cualquier persona, al ver esas fotos, pensaría que estaban tomadas hace poco. Teniendo en cuenta que ellos son vampiros, no podía asegurar que esa afirmación fuera correcta. De todas formas, me quedé callada. Ya tendría tiempo después de cotillear. Lo primero era apaciguar la irritación que sufría en mi garganta.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Te gustan los animales?

La pregunta me desconcertó en un principio. De pronto, recordé el ataque producido en el parque por aquel monstruoso perro rabioso, del que Jack me había salvado. También me acordé de Matilda, la hermosa perra que la extraña familia Townsend tenía. Aquello me entristeció, para mi sorpresa. Aunque pareceria mentiera, la echaba mucho de menos.

-No he tenido demasiado trato con ellos. –Respondí. Era verdad.

-Entonces… tendrás que acostumbrarte. Tenemos perros, caballos y algunos animales, que ya irás viendo. Montar a caballo es toda una experiencia, de esas que no se olvidan.

Entramos por un estrecho pasillo, que apenas estaba iluminado. No podía describir bien el mobiliario y la decoración. Me bastaba con ver las siluetas muy claras y no pegarme con ellas. Además, tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a mi entorno. Los lentos latidos de un corazón, al otro lado de una puerta, capturaron todo mi interés. Inexplicablemente, me tensé. Sujeté con mayor fuerza el brazo de Nimue y ella intentó calmarme con una sonrisa, pero no funcionó. Quizás hubiera tenido mayor efecto si yo aún fuera humana.

-Este es el despacho de Duncan. Te quedarás con él mientras yo busco… -Se quedó callada, no sabiendo si decirme la palabra. De todos modos, no hicieron falta las explicaciones. Iría a buscarme algo de sangre, para que yo pudiera beber.

-No quiero molestar.

-No serás una molestia, Alice.

Abrió la puerta y sentado tras una enorme mesa de madera oscura, estaba Duncan. Cerró el cuaderno que estaba ojeando y me dedicó una media sonrisa, mientras cruzaba sus manos encima de la libreta.

-Ya estás despierta… -Dijo, a modo de saludo. Nimue cerró la puerta detrás de ella y yo me quedé allí plantada, en todo el medio. El escocés se levantó y caminó hasta mí. Sin decirme nada, cogió mi mano y anduvimos hasta un cómodo sillón de cuero negro, el cual estaba frente a una chimenea. Cuando estuvimos sentados, miró mi mano y después, dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes a mi rostro-. Tienes la temperatura de un vampiro. ¿Te molesta mucho la garganta?

-Es… como si la tuviera irritada.

-Te quema. –Asentí-. Eso es la sed. De momento, es soportable. –Suspiró-. No es fácil ser vampiro, Alice. Las primeras semanas, no podrás salir de la casa. Los empleados son humanos, y ellos tienen que venir practicamente todos los días. Limpiar la casa no será un problema, porque practicamente no ensuaciamos y a Nimue le gusta hacer ella misma la colada.

-¿Estaré encerrada?

-No. Podrás ir a cualquier parte de la mansión, siempre y cuando no salgas fuera. Te enseñaremos a controlar la sed, y cuando te veas capaz, podrás salir. A parte, necesitarás cambiar algunos detalles de tu aspecto. –Aquello me recordó que no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

-¿Desde cuando estoy aquí? –Miré hacia la ventana y me sorprendí al ver que era practicamente de noche.

-Casi un día entero. Ya te han dado por desaparecida, y la policia te está buscando. Por eso es importante también cambiar tu aspecto.

**POV Peter**

Cerré el teléfono móvil y lo tiré en el asiento del copiloto. Ezra me había llamado, preocupado. De fondo, podía escuchar los insultos de Jack hacia mi persona. Al principio de la conversación, no había comprendido nada. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Como pude, le pedí que guardara silencio y Ezra, en un intento por controlar la situación, escuché como se encerraba en una habitación. Más tranquilo, me contó lo que había ocurrido. Milo, el hermano de Alice, les había llamado muy angustiado, preguntando por su hermana. Cuando Mae le había dicho que ella no estaba en su casa, se temió lo peor. Horas después, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Jane y el coche abierto de par en par. Pero, ni rastro de Alice.

A lo disimulado, Ezra se pasó por la escena, intentando captar algo. Según me había dicho, no parecía que los atacantes fueran vampiros. La familia Bonham no había recibido ninguna llamada pidiendo un rescate, y la policia no tenía ninguna hipótesis. Bueno, habían pensando en la posibilidad de que los agresores quisieran únicamente a Alice. Preguntaron por la relación que tenía con su padre, y si este sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Apreté el acelerador, corriendo a toda velocidad por la autopista. En un par de minutos estaría en casa, y podría escuchar de nuevo la historia, para pensar en algo. Según Ezra, en el suelo había dos manchas de sangre. Una que era de Jane, y la otra, era inconfundiblemente de Alice. Fuera quien fuese el atacante, o varios, como creía la policia, se habían la llevado y estaba herida, o muerta.

Un dolor lacerante me recorrió todo el cuerpo, recordándome al sufrido con Elise. Sujeté el volante con fuerza, deseando desesperadamente que Alice estuviera bien. La pérdida de mi Elise había sido devastadora y dudaba que pudiera soportarlo otra vez. Encontraría a Alice, le pediría perdón por mi comportamiento y la mantendría a mi lado, sana y salva.

El móvil volvió a sonar, pero no respondí. Estaba a punto de tomar el desvío hacia la zona residencial, y no perdería más tiempo cogiendo el maldito teléfono. Si era importante, ya volverían a llamar.

Como un rayo, accedí al garaje. Nada más salir del coche, Jack se me echó encima. Me tumbó en el suelo, dándome un puñetazo tras otro. Encolerizado, le devolví cada golpe, hasta que Ezra apareció, separándonos.

-Como le haya pasado algo, te mataré. –Siseó, con el rostro lleno de dolor. Se metió en el Lamborghini de nuestro hermano y desapareció rápidamente, con la misma velocidad con la que yo había llegado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Mae, llorando, esperaba en la puerta-. ¿Ha venido Milo?

-No. He llamado hace media hora, pero no saben nada. –Susurrando, añadió-. No le he dicho que había sangre de su hermana en el suelo.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, Ezra. –Ante su expresión, apreté los puños. Ahora no era momento de protegerme. Si creía que Alice estaba muerta, merecía saberlo-. Por favor.

-Lo único que sé es lo que te he dicho. Alice salió con Jane anoche, y fueron a una discoteca. Las atacaron cuando regresaban.

-¿A qué discoteca fueron?

-No lo sabemos. Milo tampoco lo sabe. Ellas no le dijeron nada.

Entonces no sabíamos nada. Estábamos practicamente igual que la policia. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Sentía que ella estaba viva, pero no sabía si eso me ayudaría a encontrarla. Escuché los pasos de Ezra alejarse y Mae se echó a llorar. Nadie lo había dicho, pero pensaban que era culpa mía. Cuando regresara, Jack me echaría en cara mi desaparición y diría que eso era precisamente lo que había llevado a Alice a salir con Jane. Intenté ordenar mis ideas, para saber que hacer a continuación.

Siento mucho el retraso. Pero, aquí está otro capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Media Década

Lo sé, he tardado mucho en subir la continuación, pero comencé a jugar a Los Sims 3 y no había forma de dejarlo. Es una adicción malísima. Pero, encontré un rato de "libertad" para escribir el quinto capítulo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya había pasado una semana y seguíamos sin tener noticias. Milo había aparecido por casa un par de veces, para hablar principalmente con Ezra y Mae. Contó que la policía parecía no saber por dónde buscar. Habían investigado a su padre, pero no encontraron nada. Rápidamente desecharon la idea de que se tratara de un secuestro para pedir un rescate, pues nadie se había puesto en contacto con la familia. Todos estábamos destrozados.

Jack no me dirigía la palabra, y trataba por todos los medios de no estar en la misma habitación conmigo. Como pensé, él era el único que me echaba la culpa de lo sucedido. Decía que por ser un completo imbécil, estábamos pasando por esto. Aunque Mae le contradijera, sabía que él tenía razón. Mi hermano pequeño pensaba seriamente que Alice estuviera muerta, pues el lazo que sentía con ella ya no estaba. Al menos, eso me había dicho Ezra. Pero, yo si mantenía esa conexión inexplicable con ella, que me hacía pensar que seguía con vida.

Durante toda la noche salía por la ciudad, buscando algún rastro de Alice. Estuve en todos las discotecas, paseé por todas las calles, y nada. Ni rastro. Parecía que se le hubiera tragado la tierra.

Un año después, la policía archivó el caso, dándola por muerta. No habían encontrado ni siquiera a los asesinos de Jane. Milo estaba ahora en casa, contándoselo todo a Ezra. Quería entrar, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque en el cuarto estaba Jack, y él continuaba sin decirme nada. De vez en cuando, respondía a mis preguntas con monosílabos, pero se negaba en rotundo a compartir conmigo un espacio.

Finalmente, eso me importó una mierda. Hice acto de presencia en el salón. Todos se giraron para verme. Mae me dedicó una triste sonrisa, Ezra me saludó y Jack, sin hablar, se disculpó con Milo y abandonó la habitación. Me quedé apoyado en la puerta, mientras observaba detenidamente al hermano de Alice. Decididamente, eran parientes. Compartían algunos rasgos, entre ellos el color de ojos. Sentí como su corazón latía rápidamente y sonreí interiormente.

-Milo, te presento a Peter. –Dijo Mae, levantándose. Yo le saludé con la mano, mientras él continuaba en trance-. Peter, él es Milo, el hermano de Alice.  
>-En… encantado. –Tartamudeó.<br>-Ha venido para hablarnos de la desaparición de Alice. –Añadió Ezra. Mae se había sentado al lado de Milo, y mi hermano caminó hasta mí-. Ya sabes que han cerrado el caso.  
>-Lo sé. –Respondí, aguantando mi mal humor.<br>-Tenemos que hablar.

Omitiendo cualquier palabra, ambos salimos del salón. Fuimos hasta el garaje para asegurarnos de que Milo no podía oírnos. Yo acababa de volver de otra de mis salidas en busca de alguna pista, y sabía que Ezra quería preguntarme sobre eso. Con solo ver su expresión, me convencí de que era ese el motivo.

-¿Has averiguado algo? –Negué con la cabeza-. Jack salió ayer y tampoco encontró nada.  
>-He buscado por toda la ciudad, pero nada.<p>

**POV Alice**

Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa a Ramsey, por hacerme reír de aquella manera. Acababa de volver de una de mis misiones, y él no paraba de dar botes de alegría por ello. Según sus palabras, estaba muy contento porque yo regresara de una pieza. Aunque, no todo eran buenas noticias. Duncan apenas me había dirigido la palabra, y Felipe no aparecía por ninguna parte. Y eso era una pena, porque Felipe siempre me había resuelto todas las dudas respecto a los acontecimientos, cada vez que yo era la desaparecida.

-¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido aquí? –Susurré en dirección a Ramsey, quien se encogió de hombros-. ¿Se ha muerto alguien?  
>-No es eso, Alice. No soy el indicado para hablar sobre ello. Deberías esperar a que sea Duncan quien te lo cuente.<br>-¿Y Nimue no puede hacerlo por él?

A decir verdad, no veía a la hermana de Duncan por ningún lado. Era muy, pero que muy extraño, porque normalmente, Nimue revoloteaba a mi lado cual mosquito, cuando yo regresaba. Éramos muy buenas amigas, no como Jane y yo. No, Nimue era demasiado buena. Era imposible compararlas. Ella había estado conmigo desde el principio, cuando me convirtieron. Pronto cumpliríamos cinco años de amistad.

-¿De verdad no ha muerto nadie? –Él negó con la cabeza-. Pues estáis igual que cuando me dijisteis que mi madre y mi hermano habían muerto. –Susurré.  
>-No es tan malo como aquello, mon amour. –Dijo, tratando de calmarme-. Pero tampoco es bueno. Simplemente, digo que tienes que preguntarle a Duncan.<br>-¿Y el jefe?  
>-El jefe está con Shantal, discutiendo sus cosas, ya sabes. Están muy ocupados.<p>

Suspiré. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y debería prepararme para ir a dormir. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco, estaba vez necesitaba un par de horas de sueño. Por eso, volví a sonreír a Ramsey, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cocina. Él me siguió, guardando silencio.

-Pero, tú lo sabes. ¿Verdad?  
>-¿No puedes dejarlo? Diga lo que diga, quedaré mal con alguien.<br>-¿Te han prohibido decírmelo, honey? –Repliqué, fingiendo inocencia.  
>-No me llames así. Sabes que cuando me llamas así te acabo contando todo. –Bufó-. Y tampoco uses esa miradita, mon amour.<br>-Necesito dormir, Ramsey. Si no me lo dices, no pegaré ojo.  
>-Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer. –Sonrió-. ¿Estarás lista esta noche para cantar conmigo? Podemos cantar "Looking for Paradise", ¿qué te parece? Tú la voz en inglés y yo en español. Seguro que arrasamos.<br>-Un poco de sangre, unas horas de sueño y meteremos caña esta noche. –Le prometí-. Ahora, me subo a dormir.

Dejando a Ramsey en la cocina, comencé a tararear la dichosa canción mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión. En mis manos llevaba una taza humeante de sangre de bolsa. Me la tomaría antes de ponerme el pijama y hundirme en mi cómoda cama, con mis sábanas verdes de seda y mi preciada manta eléctrica.

Antes de llegar, tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de Duncan. Suspirando, me detuve. Miré la rendija de la puerta, observando que había luz. Armándome de valor, di dos golpes en la madera, escuchando el permiso de su propietario. Abrí la puerta y observé a Duncan, quien estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón, con un libro medio cerrado entre las manos.

-¿Molesto? –Pregunté, apoyándome en el marco.  
>-Tú nunca me molestas, Alice. Lo sabes. –Sentenció, colocando el marca páginas antes de cerrar el libro-. ¿Te pasa algo?<br>-Solo me preguntaba el por qué de este comportamiento tan extraño. Sin hablar de que Nimue no ha salido a recibirme, como acostumbra. –El escocés suspiró, apartando la mirada-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Ramsey no ha querido decirme nada, y no sé si eso debería preocuparme más. ¿Ha muerto alguien?  
>-No se trata de eso. –Respondió lentamente. Frustrada, continué.<br>-Eso es exactamente lo que Ramsey me ha contestado. Eso, y que debes ser tú quien me lo diga. ¿Vais a despedirme, entonces? Comprendo que las misiones estén… esto… interfiriendo en mi trabajo en el Secret, sin mencionar el entrenamiento de los caballos…  
>-Tampoco van por ahí los tiros, Alice. –Me dijo, levantándose-. Nimue se ha ido. Se marchó hace dos semanas.<p>

Por un momento, no supe que decir. ¿Qué Nimue no estaba? Eso era imposible. Ella misma decía que no deseaba separarse de su hermano, y que nunca lo haría. ¿Qué demonio le había poseído para realizar semejante cosa? Miré a Duncan, en busca de explicación. Él no apartaba sus ojos de mí, esperando mi reacción. Con la mirada pedí que continuara, y afortunadamente me comprendió, aunque lo que me respondió era la última cosa que me podía esperar.

-Se ha enamorado de un vampiro, y se ha ido con la familia Townsend.


	6. Capítulo 6: El Reencuentro

-¿Qué se ha ido con la familia Townsend?

Estaba alucinada. El apellido no era muy común, y teniendo en cuenta la zona donde estábamos, seguramente se tratase de Jack y su familia. Pero, lo peor no era que Nimue se hubiera marchado y no estuviera en casa. Ella podía llevar mi olor, ellos podían olerme y venir a buscarme. Incluso, Nimue podría sentir un lazo entre ellos y yo, y relatarles todo lo ocurrido. El final sería el mismo. Jack le pediría a Ezra que me buscaran, seguro. ¿Me obligarían ellos a marcharme?

La voz de Duncan me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le observé detenidamente como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, sin saber qué demonios había dicho. Intentando controlar mis emociones, aunque sabía que él ya habría sentido que esto me afectaba, respondí.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué has dicho?  
>-Decididamente, esto te ha afectado. –Medio sonrió, inclinándose en el sillón-. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.<br>-No quiero hacerlo ahora. Por mi parte, está todo arreglado. –Giré para marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo.  
>-Vamos a hablar ahora, Alice. Pasa y siéntate, por favor.<br>-De verdad, Duncan. No hace falta. –Ignorándome, continuó.  
>-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, hace cinco años? Capté el olor de otros vampiros en tu ropa. Aunque no me hace falta, te lo preguntaré de todos modos y espero una respuesta por tu parte. ¿Eran ellos?<br>-Sí. –Dije, alargando innecesariamente la palabra. Sabía, por experiencia, que si Duncan quería averiguar algo, lo conseguía sin importar lo difícil que ello pareciera. Decididamente, era mejor colaborar-. Conozco a los Townsend, si. Ellos fueron los primeros vampiros que conocí.  
>-Y tienes un lazo muy fuerte con ellos. –Intenté negarlo, pero él levantó una mano, cortándome-. Creo que Ezra te lo explicó, pero veo que no te acuerdas. Yo tengo un lazo con Nimue por ser mi hermana, con lo cual ahora tengo un lazo con Jack. Él a su vez tiene un lazo con su hermano Peter y a él te une un lazo mucho más intenso. ¿Me equivoco? Además, que al haberte convertido, mis lazos con los Townsend son mucho más fuertes y puedo sentir exactamente lo que te provoca el sólo pensar en Peter.<br>-Juegas con ventaja. No es justo. –Añadí esto último estando enfurruñada.  
>-Por eso yo me encargo de velar por el bienestar de todo el clan. –Sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. Vi en sus ojos que llegaba el momento más difícil de toda la conversación, y quise abrir mi mente para lo que fuera a decirme, pero nada me hubiera preparado para lo que escuché.<p>

A la noche siguiente, justo después de levantarme, miré por la ventana de la habitación y sonreí. La noche auguraba buenos momentos y yo estaba deseosa de llegar al club para cantar. Hoy tocaba una noche para los vampiros, por lo que ningún humano entrometido andaría por el local buscando ser el donante de nadie.

Me duché, me puse guapa y cerré la puerta de la habitación. En la enorme casa del rancho vivíamos solamente cinco vampiros ahora que Nimue se había mudado a casa de Jack. Felipe y Duncan eran los cabeza de familia, por así decirlo. Ellos dos eran los vampiros más antiguos del grupo y por eso todos los respetábamos. Después, estaba Shantal, una bruja rubia que me había hecho la inmortalidad imposible desde que llegué a la casa. Aunque, ahora que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que su pareja era Felipe, y él la correspondía, me trataba como a una hermana. Por otro lado, estaba Ramsey.

Ramsey era alto, con el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones increíbles. Era simpático y muy alegre, aunque también era egoísta como un niño pequeño. Particularmente, adoraba sus rabietas sin sentido. Llevaba convertido en vampiro desde hacía cincuenta años. A diferencia de mí, él se había convertido voluntariamente.

Shantal, como ya había dicho, tenía una larga melena rubia y unos ojos azules como el cielo. Como toda vampiresa, era delgada. Era un poco más alta que yo, y llevaba convertida doscientos treinta y tres años. Hasta que llegué yo, era la estrella indiscutible del Dark Secret, la discoteca/casa de donantes de Felipe.

Felipe… a él era fácil describirle. Fue el marido de Juana I de Castilla, así que muchos ya sabrían como era. Físicamente era muy atractivo, con el pelo hasta los hombros, de color castaño. Sus grandes ojos marrones irradian sensualidad y misterio. Es bastante alto, al igual que Duncan. De vez en cuando demuestra su antiguo carácter. Mujeriego, orgulloso y perfeccionista.

En cambio Duncan era todo lo contrario a Felipe. Serio, centrado y paciente. También es arrogante, gruñón y un poco quejica. Con la familia es siempre muy atento, preocupándose de que todos estemos bien. A veces, demuestra claramente que tiene quinientos años y hace que te olvides de que aparenta solo veinte. Mide un par de centímetros más que Felipe. Es bastante musculoso, aspecto que impone bastante. A diferencia de todos e igual que su hermana, es pelirrojo. Tiene algunas pecas en los mofletes, pero apenas son visibles. Su cara dulce como la de un niño embelesa a todas sus donantes.

Como no había nadie en la casa, caminé rápidamente hacia el garaje y me monté en mi hermoso y cómodo Porsche Cayman R negro que me había regalado Duncan cuando cumplí cuatro años como vampira. Había estado dos meses sin montarme en él y debía reconocer que le había echado de menos. Tenía dos hermosas líneas verdes pistacho a cada lado y la hermosa tapicería era de cuero blanco. Sin duda, era la cosa a la que más quería.

Una vez estuve conduciendo, sentí correr la adrenalina por mi sangre. Me ponía bastante nerviosa cuando regresaba al local después de estar un tiempo sin pisarlo. Era agobiante y sentía las piernas como flanes, pero una vez tenía el micrófono en la mano, me tranquilizaba. La verdad es que era una buena forma de liberar tensiones.

Mirando hacia el pasado, mi personalidad había dado un giro radical desde que era vampira. A pesar de tener toda la eternidad a mi alcance, valoraba mucho más el día a día. También debía reconocer que me había vuelto mucho más despreocupada. Sentirme mucho más fuerte me había ayudado a deshacerme de la timidez. Se podía decir, en pocas palabras, que no era la misma Alice.

Había recorrido diez kilómetros y estaba ya a pocas calles de distancia. La siguiente avenida me llevaría a una de las peores calles de toda Minneapolis, que era donde Felipe compró el _"Dark Secret"_. Claramente, el establecimiento cambió de nombre. No sé cual tenía antes, pero tampoco es que me afecte el saberlo o no. Enseguida adquirió bastante fama entre los vampiros que frecuentaban las casas donantes, lo que generó grandes beneficios y claramente, que el lugar estuviera siempre lleno.

Entré al aparcamiento trasero, únicamente para los empleados. Saludé al guardia que había en la puerta con una sonrisa y dejé el coche en la primera plaza libre que encontré. Asegurándome de bloquear las cerraduras, emprendí el camino hacia el interior.

Lo primero que noté fue el elevado volumen de la música. Cuando me acostumbré a esa potencia, escuché con claridad la voz de Ramsey cantando _"Supermassive Black Hole"_ de Muse. Estaba a punto de terminar la canción, por lo que dejé mi bolso en el camerino y salí a la pista, hablando con todo el que me paraba. Muchos se alegraban de mi regreso y me felicitaban por estar aquí, sorprendidos de que fuera a actuar tan pronto.

Cuando la música cesó, Ramsey me llamó al escenario y me dio el micro. Entre los gritos de júbilo que daban los asistentes logré escuchar el comienzo de "_Decode_", de Paramore, y sonreí interiormente ante la ocurrencia de que si seguíamos en esta línea, podríamos cantar toda la banda sonora de Twilight.

Fue a mitad de la canción cuando algo entre la multitud captó mi atención. Había una chica, obviamente vampira, con una larga melena pelirroja. Intentando no perder el hilo de la canción, me centré más en ella y quedé sorprendida cuando se giró. ¡Era Nimue! Me saludó con la mano, y le devolví el saludo. Algunas cabezas giraron momentáneamente para observando a quien miraba yo, aunque enseguida devolvían su atención hacia el escenario.

Tenía pensado pedirle al DJ que se encargara de la música, pero al ver la compañía de Nimue me quedé en el sitio. Jack y su familia estaban con ella, y miraban en mi dirección. Entonces, sentí unos ojos verdes sobre mí y faltó poco para que me olvidara completamente de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Era Peter! Él estaba con ellos, en el local. Recurriendo a mis cinco años de prácticas, me calmé a duras penas.

"_Decode_" terminó y "_Skyscraper_", de Demi Lovato comenzó a sonar. Viendo que Shantal no aparecía por ninguna parte, supuse que me tocaba cantarla a mí también. Haciendo como si no los hubiera visto, canté para el público en general, sintiendo en todo momento la intensa mirada de Peter.

Estaba por terminar nuevamente la canción, después de dos minutos, cuando otra persona captó mi atención. Finalmente, caminé hacia la cabina del DJ y le pedí que se ocupara él de la música. Dejé el micro a su lado y rápidamente una canción de Miley Cirus se escuchó por doquier. Disculpándome a cada paso con una sonrisa, logré llegar hasta el grupo de Nimue. Mae me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Ezra la rodeaba con un brazo. Peter había dejado de mirarme y Jack parecía enfadado. Nimue se levantó del asiento, cerrando la cortina de la pequeña sala privada. Pensé en decir mil y una cosas, pero solo se me ocurrió una pregunta.

-¿Sabe Duncan que están aquí? –Susurré, tratando de calmar las emociones que me recorrían. Nimue agachó la cabeza, sin responderme-. Oh… Lo sabe. ¿Verdad? Claro, claro que lo sabe. Sabía que vendrías acompañada y a mí no me dijo nada.  
>-Te habló de lo importante. –Como si me hubiera abofeteado, la miré.<br>-¿Y esto no era importante? –Cerré los ojos, cogiendo aire. Más calmada, continué-. Pienso que al menos, me podrías haber avisado para que no me comiera media canción cuando los viera.  
>-Temí que si te lo decía, no vendrías a trabajar. –Me respondió, calmadamente-. Yo no le pedí a Duncan que no te dijera nada. Él ha decidido por libre lo que quería contarte. –Sonrió-. De todos modos, ¡Dios bendito! ¡No sabes lo que me alegro de verte! –Sin previo aviso, me abrazó, prácticamente rompiéndome las costillas-. ¡Dos meses! ¡Dos largos meses!<br>-Nimue… me asfixias. –Me quejé, sonriendo. Ella se puso a llorar, y escuché de fondo los sollozos de Mae-. ¿Podéis dejar de llorar? Si lloro yo, tendré que ir al camerino a maquillarme de nuevo.  
>-Han sido dos meses muy largos. –Finalmente Nimue me soltó, secándose las lágrimas-. ¡Fijate! Te has cortado el pelo…<br>-Era muy largo.  
>-… y tienes otra cara… -Bufé-. Es tu expresión. Pareces… ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Alice? Porque –se giró hacia los Townsend- esta no es Alice de la que os hablé.<br>-Estoy contenta. ¿Es algo malo? ¡Argh! Ni siquiera sé como estoy. Sorprendida, alegre,… Hace cinco años que no les veo. De verdad… ¿Y Milo? ¿Mi hermano ahora es un vampiro?  
>-Puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermana, Alice.<p>

Respondió el aludido, sacándome la lengua. De pronto, unos fuertes brazos me cogieron por detrás y me levantaron. Emití un grito, y la risa de Ramsey llenó la estancia. Por un momento, pensé que Peter se levantaría y tendríamos una pelea, pero la mano de Nimue le detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Suéltame, gabacho! –Dije, entre carcajadas.  
>-¡Mira lo que me ha llamado esta yanqui, Nimue! ¿Te lo puedes creer? –Replicó, sujetándome con más fuerza-. La retaco me ha llamado gabacho. Ahora me debes dos canciones, mon amour.<br>-Tú me has llamado yanqui, así que lo dejamos en una canción solo. –Giré la cabeza, para que me viera sacarle la lengua-. ¡Suéltame!  
>-¡Ouch! Los buenos modales de esta señorita murieron.<p>

Añadió, mirando a los Townsend. Milo y Jack reían a carcajadas, mientras Ezra y Mae lo hacían por lo bajito. Peter, al igual que Nimue, se mantenía completamente serio. Supuse que no le agradaba nada estar aquí. El pensamiento me quitó levemente la alegría, pero recordé la frase de Ramsey y me preparé para contraatacar.

-Oh… Disculpe mis modales, gentil señor. ¿Sería usted tan amable de depositarme delicadamente en el suelo?  
>-¡Queréis dejarlo ya! Ahora recuerdo porqué he estaba tranquila con Jack.<br>-No te enfades, Nimue. ¡Oh, Hannah Montana! Tendrías que estar bailando, Alice.  
>-Sabes que odio esta canción. –Gemí, cruzándome de brazos. Me pensé darle una paliza solo por la expresión de escepticismo que Milo y Jack tenían pintadas en la cara.<br>-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienes lo mejor de los dos mundos? –Preguntó, con una sonrisita de arrogancia.  
>-Mira, vaquero. –Sonreí inocentemente-. Yo bailaré esa canción cuando tú bailes "Single Ladies".<br>-Ni muerto. –Dijo, totalmente serio.  
>-Lástima. Amo a los hombres con mallas. –Me reí ante su cara de espanto-. Además, nunca he visto a un vampiro con mallas. No sería mala idea que tú fueras el primero, honey.<br>-Sigo pensando que ni muerto bailaré eso.  
>-Entonces, como interrumpiste el encuentro… -Me giré hacia Ezra, quien me miraba sonriente-. Debo volver al trabajo. Pero como tenéis a Nimue y ella sabe donde localizarme, no hay problema.<br>-Te esperaremos aquí sentados, Alice. –Dijo Mae, con una sonrisa.  
>-Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo. –Añadió Ezra. Shantal apareció abriendo la cortina y dándome un micro.<br>-Querida, es hora de dar espectáculo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Verdades Ocultas

**POV Nimue**

-Creo que alguien me debe una canción. –Ramsey recitó aquello con un destello de malicia en sus ojos, mirando a Alice.  
>-Pienso machacarte.<p>

Le respondió ella. Me guiñó el ojo, le susurró algo a Shantal y ella prácticamente voló hacia la cabina del DJ. Poco después, "Tear it Down" de Camp Rock 2 sonó por toda la pista. Alice le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Ramsey y ambos empezaron a cantar.

Cuando fui a sentarme de nuevo, encontré a Jack ocupando el anterior lugar de Peter. Él hablaba con Milo, mirando furtivamente a Alice. Me coloqué a su lado y sonreí al sentir su brazo por detrás de mí. Sabía que ellos me preguntarían de un momento a otro, pero concentré toda mi atención en la actuación. Ambos estaban entre el público, pero dos focos de luces blancas los señalaban. Lentamente se dirigían al escenario, con las palmadas del público a su paso. Ella devolvía sonrisas a diestro y siniestro, y comencé a sospechar de su actitud. Aquí pasaba algo y yo no me había enterado. Según Duncan, ella no quería un encuentro con los Townsend, y mucho menos abandonar el rancho para mudarse con nosotros.

Desde que estaba con Jack, había ido conociendo muy bien a su familia, a excepción de Peter. Él nunca me contaba nada, incluso apenas me hablaba. Me había dejado claro que no tenía nada contra mí. Él simplemente dijo que no era muy buena compañía. Se pasaba las noches en su cuarto leyendo o viajando con Ezra. Milo era un encanto, aunque si la hermana lo era… Definitivamente, me habían acogido con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando me hablaron de Alice, enseguida supe de quien se trataba. Además, la fecha de su desaparición coincidía justamente con el día en el que nosotros la habíamos rescatado. Pero, lo que me quitó cualquier duda fue el olor familiar que encontré en Milo. Les conté vagamente lo que había pasado, y cuando Duncan me informó de su regreso, decidimos venir al local, básicamente para comprobar si ninguno nos equivocábamos.

-Entonces… -Dijo Milo-. ¿Lleva aquí cinco años?  
>-Los mismos que lleva como vampira, si. –Respondí, tratando de sonar natural.<br>-¿Y cómo es que ninguno nos dimos cuenta? Es decir, casi todos salimos a locales de donantes.  
>-Esto es un poco difícil… -Dije, aclarándome la garganta-. Incómodo también. Simplemente… No habrías podido entrar. Cuando conocimos a Alice, captamos vuestro olor en ella y Felipe es quien se queda con el portero. Difícilmente hubierais entrado.<br>-¿Teníamos negado el acceso? –Jack me miró, incrédulo.  
>-Más o menos. –Suspiré-. Alice no ha sido precisamente un ángel durante este tiempo. Él quería evitar problemas. –Miré a mi amiga, asombrada-. De todas formas, no comprendo este cambio de actitud. Ayer, cuando me llamó mi hermano, prácticamente me dijo que ella no quería saber nada y ahora, parece estar encantada. –Ramsey, quien había terminado de cantar, se unió a nosotros.<br>-¿Has visto? Parece otra.  
>-Eso estaba comentando ahora mismo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en estos dos meses?<br>-Sabes perfectamente que… -Le interrumpí.  
>-Algo te habrá dicho. Sé que le gusta volver al Secret después de… tú sabes. –Añadí, mirando a los Townsend-. Dios mío… ¿No le habrá pasado algo? –Él se encogió de hombros.<br>-Quizá… -Susurró, mirando a Alice-. ¿Crees que ella pudo cambiar su dieta? Todos sabemos lo alegres que nos ponemos cuando bebemos de un donante. –Agité la cabeza, horrorizada ante la idea-. Ella ha pasado mucho tiempo acompañada por esos locos. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de cosas le han dicho?  
>-No. Ella no se habrá dejado llevar. No. Si hubiera pasado eso, mi hermano nos la habría traído a la puerta de casa en cuanto le conté mi idea.<br>-¿Qué dieta sigue Alice? –Giré al escuchar la voz de Peter, quien me miraba muy interesado. Todos los que me acompañaban en la mesa me observaron, esperando mi respuesta.  
>-Ella… Alice se alimenta de bolsa. No hemos dejado nunca que bebiera de un donante.<br>-Ni de otro humano. –Agregó Ramsey, cruzándose de brazos. Después, continuó hablando conmigo-. Sabes cómo son ellos, Nimue. Los blancos son más peligrosos que los lycans, y ellos son infinitamente peligrosos.

Bueno, ciertamente Alice había pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo junto con los blancos. Ellos eran unos vampiros despiadados que no solían dejar vivos a ninguno de sus donantes. Eran fríos, calculadores, muy fuertes y tenían una sed de sangre impresionante. Llevo más de quinientos años convertida y nunca había visto a nadie igual. Son capaces de cometer cualquier acto barbárico sin sentir compasión por su víctima, y por eso eran los preferidos en la agencia para la que Alice trabajaba. Ella se había visto obligada a compartir misiones de vez en cuando con esta clase de vampiros, pero por regla general no duraban más de una semana juntos. En cambio, si durante estos dos meses ella hubiera estado en su compañía, era obvio que tendrían que alimentarse. Y, por muy bueno que parezca un blanco, nunca beben de bolsa. Por esa razón, se les llama igual que al tiburón blanco. Son implacables. Si uno te ataca… puedes darte por perdido.

-No… no creo. Confío plenamente en Alice. –Sentencié, completamente segura-. Ella es consciente de que aún puede perder el control de la situación.  
>-Yo no estaría tan seguro. He trabajado a su lado, lo sabes. Sé en qué clase de mundo está metida. No importa quién eres o en lo que crees, porque harías cualquier cosa para sobrevivir.<p>

Replicó Ramsey, antes de marcharse. Me acaricié la cabeza con las manos y suspiré. El DJ volvió a encargarse de la música y Alice abandonó el escenario. La noche era joven y el descontrol aún estaba por llegar. Seguí a mi amiga con la mirada mientras ella regresaba en nuestra dirección. Justo en ese momento, un vampiro la cortó el paso. No podía reconocerle, pues me daba la espalda. De todos modos, me tensé. La expresión de Alice me puso alerta. Pasó de la sorpresa al espanto en pocos segundos. Me levanté, dispuesta a acercarme, cuando el vampiro la abrazó y se marchó igual de rápido como había llegado. Abatida y llorando, se acercó hasta nuestra mesa.

**POV Alice**

No podía creerme lo que me habían dicho. Mi última misión había sido la más peligrosa de todas, precisamente porque tuve que exponerme demasiado. En la agencia habían detectado a un topo, y yo fui la elegida para dar con él. Mi última víctima había matado a cinco agentes, después de someterles a tortura. Esto lo sabíamos porque, por si fuera poco, el desgraciado había grabado cada ataque y nos lo había enviado. Nadie sabía que quería y eso lo hacía mucho más peligroso.

Después de dos meses investigando, y tres intentos de asesinato a mi persona, había cedido los datos a otros agentes, con más edad que yo. Finalmente, le habíamos cazado. Pero, no me esperaba que fuera alguien tan cercano a mí. El nombre no importaba, pues nadie en la agencia usaba su verdadera identidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –Enseguida tuve a Nimue cerrando el cuarto con las puertas correderas y abrazándome-. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? –Miré las caras asustadas de Mae y el resto, y me abracé más fuerte a mi amiga.  
>-No quiero hablar de ello… lo siento. –Susurré. De inmediato, Ramsey apareció, hecho una furia.<br>-¡Lo has matado! –Indignada, me giré hacia él.  
>-Yo no he hecho nada. –Le grité.<br>-¡¿Qué no has hecho nada? –Río, enfurecido-. Puede que no seas la mano ejecutora, pero eso no te libra de culpa.  
>-Era un asesino.<br>-¡Cómo tu y cómo yo! –Exclamó-. ¿Seré el siguiente en tu lista, Alice? –Como si me hubiera abofeteado, siseé.  
>-Tú no sabes nada. ¡Él comenzó todo esto! –Ramsey se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo-. Él lo inició todo.<br>-No me lo creo.  
>-He estado dos meses vagando por las calles de Siria, de Egipto y de España, pasando sed, sin poder ducharme o cambiarme de ropa. Tú no sabes nada. –Le espeté, dolida.<br>-No me importa. ¿Sabes qué? Espero que te largues con Nimue y no vuelva a verte en toda la eternidad.

Con eso, quien había sido uno de mis mayores apoyos durante cinco años se marchó, chocándose con Duncan, que le miraba sorprendido. Entró en el pequeño espacio, cerrando a cal y canto detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Su atronadora voz retumbó por todo el lugar. Como no obtuvo respuesta, cogió el móvil y se puso hablar con Felipe. Cuando colgó, pude escuchar como los gorilas desalojaban el local, alegando problemas personales.  
>-No tienes que cerrar por esto. –Susurré- No merece la pena.<br>-No estás en condiciones de trabajar, y por el aspecto de Ramsey… nos hemos quedado sin dos de las estrellas principales. Además, cerraríamos dentro de media hora. –Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero el llanto me lo impidió-. ¿Alguien puede decirme que ha pasado? –Preguntó, mirando a Nimue.  
>-No lo sé. Primero vino ella llorando, y después Ramsey entró como loco. Se pusieron a discutir y… ya está.<br>-No es nada. Se me ha juntado todo. Estoy cansada y supongo que beber mucha sangre de golpe no me ha ayudado. Además, apenas he dormido en las últimas semanas. Será eso. –Intenté dar el tema por zanjado y tranquilizarme, pero sentir la rabia ilógica de Peter no me ayudaba en nada.  
>-Te ha llamado asesina. –Se quejó Milo. Duncan le lanzó una mirada incrédula, para después dirigirme otra a mí, cargada de enfado.<br>-¿Eso es cierto? –Tronó. De no estar tan afectada, me habría encogido de miedo.  
>-Es lo que soy. –Sentencié, secándome las lágrimas. Me aclaré la garganta y por fin, empecé a calmarme-. Tiene razón en eso.<br>-Así que, todo esto es por culpa de la maldita agencia. –Zanjó, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Le has superado en víctimas? ¿En misiones?  
>-Zadic está muerto. –Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la salita. Nimue y Duncan intercambiaron miradas y di gracias de estar de espaldas para no ver la expresión de los Townsend. Apenada, susurré.-. Él era mi encargo.<p>

Miré a Duncan y su expresión pensativa no me dio buena espina. Cerré los ojos, apoyándome en Nimue. Ella me rodeó con un brazo, y sabía que estaría mirando a su hermano. Estuvimos en silencio, hasta que Ezra comenzó a hablar, haciéndole preguntas a Duncan.

-Esto puede cambiar mucho las cosas, Alice. –Sentenció Duncan-. Quiero que nos cuentes a todos, exactamente y ahora, lo referente al último encargo. Después, hablaré con Felipe. –Suspiró ante mi silencio-. No es una petición. Si creo que habrá problemas, Nimue se encargará de ti a partir de este mismo momento.  
>-Lo que significa que me marcharía del rancho. –Él asintió. Cogí aire y cuando me disponía a hablar, Duncan tomó asiento al lado de Jack, y Nimue me hizo girar hasta quedar de cara a ellos. Cerré los ojos-. Todo esto empezó hace cinco meses. En la agencia sospechaban que alguien estaba robando información, y empeoró cuando el supuesto topo asesinó a una agente.<br>-Continua. –Me pidió Duncan.  
>-Solo encontraron cenizas en su apartamento, pero sabían a quien pertenecían. A los pocos días, llegó el primer video. –Él y Ezra asintieron, animándome a continuar-. No se veía al atacante, pero si… si se veía… como murió la espía. El video duraba siete horas. –Aclaré-. Los jefes pusieron en el caso a vampiros mayores, de setecientos y ochocientos años, pero no lograban nada. Pensaron que el topo estaría esperando que los rastreadores fueran mayores. Después, murieron otras cuatro agentes, de la misma manera. También envió videos con cada una de las muertes. Las torturas superaron las ocho horas. –Tragué saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas y el dolor-. Conocía a dos de las víctimas, y pensaron que nadie esperaba que alguien tan involucrada como yo estuviera tras la pista. Hace dos meses me dieron el caso.<br>-Sigue. Si surge alguna pregunta, te interrumpo. –Asentí.  
>-No sabía nada. Lo único que se veía en el video eran dos manos de un varón blanco. Solo eso. Ni voces, nada. –Suspiré-. No podía confiar en nadie y tampoco podía quedarme quieta demasiado tiempo, pues me exponía a que el topo diera conmigo. Como sabes… bueno, no todos lo sabéis… -Hice una mueca- ahora soy una experta en ordenadores. Rastreé los movimientos de todos los agentes. Investigué lo que tenían en común todas las victimas y al final até cabos. Debía ser alguien cercano, incluso cercano a mí. Conocía al detalle todo sobre las agentes, y tenía acceso a los registros. Salvamos a la sexta víctima a la primera semana de incorporarme. Ella no había visto la cara del atacante y se encontraba tan drogada que no fue capaz de reconocer el olor. Solo contó que había estado en un local de donantes, que estuvo hablando con un chico muy agradable. Bebieron sangre y no recordó nada más. De los datos que recopilé no puedo decir nada, pero encontré bastantes pistas. Tuve que viajar a España, después estuve en Siria la mayor parte del tiempo y antes de volver, pasé dos días en Egipto. Entregué los datos a los jefes y ellos se han encargado personalmente de dar caza al topo. Lo han encontrado y lo han matado. Así funciona la agencia. Mientras les sirvas, vives. Si vas contra ellos, mueres.<p> 


	8. Capítulo 8: No Mires Atrás

-¡Alice!

En ese momento, escuchar mi nombre con tintes de preocupación, al otro lado de las cortinas me tranquilizó. Respondí, preparada para afrontar la nueva tanda de preguntas y contenta por no tener que soportar la ronda del propio Duncan, o peor, de Jack, Ezra o Peter.

Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe, dejándome ver a una muy alarmada Nessie, seguida por Jamie. Él lucía una sonrisa socarrona, mientras me miraba. Me guiñó un ojo y desvió su mirada detrás de mí. Sabía que estaba observando a los Townsend, y en especial a Milo. Pero, de momento, eso podía esperar.

-¡Caramba! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estaba preocupadísima!

-Casi le parte la cara a Ramsey. –Se burló Jamie. Ignorándole, su hermana continuó.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? ¡¿No me digas que te ha dicho algo? Porque de ser así, tendré algo más que palabras con él.

-Estoy bien. –Susurré, dejando que me abrazara-. No ha sido nada.

-¿Y por qué está…? –Sentí exactamente el momento en que ató los cabos sueltos. Me soltó, me acarició la mejilla y salió del lugar, dispuesta a apalear a Ramsey por la discusión. Traté de detenerla, pero Jamie negó con la cabeza.

-No le hará nada, salvo gritarle e insultarle. –Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, giramos y quedamos cara a cara con los vampiros que estaban sentados-. ¿Nos presentas? –Empecé a titubear, por lo que Jamie ignoró mis intentos-. Soy Jamie Campbell.

Mentalmente, me di un golpecito en la frente. Aún no le había explicado a nadie que pretendía irme de Estados Unidos, y menos aún que estaba pensado mudarme con los Campbell. Obviamente, Duncan y Nimue reconocieron el apellido. Ella se levantó, encarando al chico que consideraba un recién descubierto intruso. Finalmente, fue Duncan quien habló.

-Los Campbell no son bienvenidos aquí. –Sorprendido por el tono cortante y frío del jefe Maitland, Jamie me miró.

-Aún no dije nada. –Susurré, demasiado alto para mi gusto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Nimue trató de acercarse, pero James me apretó contra él, alejándome. Le fusilé con la mirada, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Ya has oído, los Campbell no somos bien recibidos. ¡Y yo que quería verte cantar! –Suspiró-. Entonces, nos marcharemos sin armar jaleo. –Tiró de mí, pero logré no moverme ni un ápice-. ¿Alice?

-Tengo que hablar con ellos. –Jamie se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Su hermana apareció en ese momento, mucho más relajada. Pronto, sintió el ambiente tenso y miró a Duncan, quien la reconoció enseguida.

-Como acabo de decirle a tu pariente, los Campbell no sois bienvenidos.

-Eso lo suponía. –Dijo Nessie, con una radiante sonrisa-. Pero, no te preocupes, laird Maitland. Nosotros estamos aquí para llevarnos a otra Campbell. En cuanto ella esté lista, nos iremos. –Me miró, con inocencia-. ¿Cierto, Alice? –Al ver mi expresión enfadada, fingió arrepentirse. Miró a Duncan, con suficiencia-. ¡Och! Creo que hablé demasiado.

-Alice no es una Campbell. Es una Maitland.

-El hecho de ser convertida en vampiro por un Maitland no significa que sea un miembro más de tu clan. –Sonrió, esta vez sinceramente-. Pero agradezco de corazón que la salvaras de una muerte certera. Todo el clan Campbell está en deuda con vuestro clan, laird. Ahora, Alice es una Campbell de pleno derecho, como mi hermano Jamie y yo. Ella ha decidido voluntariamente acompañarnos a casa, y no tienes porqué entrometerte donde no te han llamado. –Zanjó, mirando a los presentes-. Es de mala educación no presentarse. –Le tendió la mano a Ezra-. Soy Linnette Campbell, pero todos me llaman Nessie. –Señaló con la cabeza a Jamie-. Él es mi hermano James.

-Jamie. –Dijo él, manteniéndome a su lado-. Pero ya lo sabéis.

-Yo soy Ezra Townsend. Ella es mi esposa, Mae, y ellos son mis hermanos. Jack, Milo y Peter.

La sonrisa de Nessie murió en el mismo instante en que miró a Peter y a su vez, yo me tensaba al escuchar su nombre. Se recuperó velozmente, volviendo a sonreír. Mientras, la mano de Jamie me acariciaba el brazo, tratando de calmarme.

-Así que… tú eres Milo, el hermano de Alice. –Nessie sonrió encantada, conociendo por fin a Milo, quien asintió-. Es un placer conoceros a todos.

-Un placer demasiado corto, diría yo. –Añadió escuetamente Nimue, al tiempo que se levantaba-. Tú y tu hermano podéis largaros, dejando a Alice con nosotros. No se irá a ninguna parte, y en el caso hipotético de que lo haga, vendrá con nosotros. –Linnette chasqueó la lengua, mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza castaña.

-Eso no será posible. –Antes de que pudiera comenzar una pelea, me deshice del abrazo de Jamie y me coloqué entre las dos vampiras.

-No hay necesidad de más sangre. –Cogí aire, y lo solté lentamente-. ¿Puedes darme unos minutos? Podéis esperarme fuera.

A regañadientes, Nessie se agarró al brazo de su hermano y ambos caminaron hacia la salida. Cerré los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Tomara la decisión que tomara, el resultado sería el mismo. Alguien acabaría herido. En ese momento, recordé el dolor que sentía cuando Peter me rechazaba una y otra vez. Recordé lo que sentí cuando me atacaron, y todos los sentimientos que me embargaron en la última misión. Abrí los ojos de golpe, notando una ligera molestia en las costillas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Nimue me sujetó y comprendí que estuve a punto de caerme.

-No es nada. –Traté de quitarle importancia-. Cansancio, es todo. Necesito dormir doce horas seguidas.

Me sentó al borde del sillón, justo delante de Jack. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, regañándome interiormente por no poder controlar mis emociones. Normalmente, desde que empecé a trabajar para la Agencia, logré ser como una piedra y no sentir nada. En cambio, ahora, con Peter tan cerca de mí, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma involuntaria, desobedeciendo a mi cerebro. Y eso, me frustraba aún más.

-No nos has contado todo, ¿verdad? –Susurró Nimue, acuclillándose delante de mí y cogiendo mis manos-. Te ha pasado algo. –Derrotada, accedí a contarlo.

-Intentaron matarme tres veces. –Ignoré, como pude, los sentimientos de Peter y continué-. La primera fue defendiendo a la sexta víctima. La segunda, el ataque nos pilló por sorpresa y tuve que defender a Linnette. Le salvé la vida ahí. La tercera… -Agaché la cabeza-. Nessie me salvó a mí… por poco. –Añadí, en un susurro.

-¿Por poco? ¿Qué significa por poco? –Al ver que no respondía, me zarandeó suavemente-. ¡Alice!

- Me rompió un par de costillas, una pierna por cuatro sitios y me hizo un corte bastante profundo en el brazo. Aún siento algunas molestias, porque llevaba sin beber casi dos semanas y encima, había dormido poco.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? –Me preguntó Duncan.

-Hace dos días. Por eso estuve en Egipto. Mientras me recuperaba, los tres pensamos en vivir una temporada muy larga en Escocia, alejados del resto del mundo. –Suspiré-. Tengo una casa en Dunoon, y pensé que podría marcharme allí. A fin de cuentas, vosotros os iríais pronto de aquí. Lo que no sabía era que Nimue estaba con Jack, pero eso no afecta en mis planes de irme.

-Puedes venir con nosotros, Alice. –Sentenció Mae, totalmente segura-. Iremos a Inglaterra durante bastante tiempo.

-Gracias, pero he dado mi palabra a los hermanos Campbell. –Ante la mirada recriminatoria de Duncan, añadí-. Estaré bien. Tenéis el número de mi móvil, y si os quedáis más tranquilos, os daré la dirección de la casa. Además, por mi seguridad no hay que preocuparse. Todo el mundo conoce a los Campbell y nadie se atreve a atacarlos. Estaré con ellos. Por si fuera poco, Archibald Campbell no vive demasiado lejos, y tendremos a un grupo de vigilantes cerca. Dunoon es muy seguro.

-¿Argyll? ¿Cerca del traidor? –Duncan negó efusivamente con la cabeza-. Has perdido el juicio. Ese hombre es peor que un perro rabioso. Por mucho milenio que tenga, no confío en él. Estarás mejor con Ezra. De él sí que me fío.

-Gracias. –Respondió el aludido, con una enorme sonrisa.

-He prometido marcharme con ellos. No quiero echarme para atrás. –Suspiré, apesadumbrada-. Tengo responsabilidades en Dunoon. Tengo una casa de la que ocuparme. ¡Incluso tengo familias que depende de mí para vivir! –Exclamé, levantándome-. Agradezco vuestro ofrecimiento, de verdad. –Dije, mirando a Mae. Observé la tristeza de Milo y mi corazón dio un vuelco-. Lamento que nos separemos, Milo. Sobre todo, después de estar distantes el uno del otro todo este tiempo. Pero, ¡mírate! Estás impresionante, y no estás solo.

-Lo tenías todo decidido, ¿eh? –Susurró Nimue, ofendida.

-Mis cosas estarán volando ya hacia Escocia. –Le dediqué una media sonrisa, mientras me levantaba-. Pero, podéis venir a visitarme cuando queráis. ¿No os vais a mudar a Inglaterra? ¡Estaremos cerca! Incluso puedo ser yo quien vaya a veros, si así te sientes mejor por no estar en el mismo lugar que los Campbell.

-Entonces, según vuelves te marchas de nuevo. ¿Es que no puedes parar quieta? –Se cruzó de brazos, cual niña pequeña enfurruñada-. Eres peor que una pulga, ¿lo sabías? –Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa, antes de abrazarla.

-Cuando estéis instalados en Inglaterra. –Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al recordar algo que había escuchado de Nessie-. ¿Soportarás vivir en suelo inglés, Nimue?

-Si alguien me molesta, lo muerdo. –Se rió de su propia broma, recuperando su alegría.

-Estoy muy contenta por poder ver que todos seguís vivos. –Sonreí-. El problema será el pensar en qué dedicar todo el tiempo libre que tendré…


	9. Capítulo 9: Alexander

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Nessie entró al club, parándose a mi lado con una enorme cesta en las manos. Toda ella adornada con un sinfín de lazos de colores y flores. En un lado, una gran tarjeta blanca con mi nombre grabado en oro esperaba ser leída. Linnette dejó la cesta en el suelo, mirándome con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Y esto?

Sin hacer caso a su pregunta, y aún menos, a su vocecita sorprendida, acaricié lentamente la tarjeta, arrancándola después. De cerca, reconocí la letra inmediatamente. Sin razón alguna, mi corazón se aceleró. Dirigí una rápida mirada a Nessie, quien observaba el contenido de la cesta alucinada. A su vez, Nimue también contemplaba el regalo y supe que estaba pensando como preguntarme sobre él. Olvidando momentáneamente todo eso, desplegué la tarjeta. Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar y recordé con exactitud de que conocía aquella canción. Mi boca comenzó a secarse a medida que las notas calaban en mi interior. Ignorando todas aquellas sensaciones, empecé a leer el texto. Después de repasar mentalmente cada letra, escuché la voz de Nessie.

-¿Qué dice la tarjeta? –Con un sobresalto, la miré. Me aclaré la garganta y traté, de manera inútil, calmar a mi acelerado corazón-. No, en serio Alice, me gustaría saber quién diablos te mandó esta cesta.

-Debe valer, al menos, quinientos dólares. –Sentenció Jamie, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo un regalo. –Intenté quitarle importancia-. Alguien que sabe lo de mi ataque y me la envía con buenos deseos.

Linnette alzó sugestivamente una ceja y comprendí de inmediato mi error con las palabras. Si bien estaba clara la intención, Nessie escogió la versión seductora de la frase.

-Voy a ver que hay dentro. –Dije, agachándome a examinar la cesta. Quedé petrificada al ver todos aquellos productos. Que estaba valorada muy por encima de los quinientos dólares estaba claro.

-Es un regalo muy exagerado para alguien que solo quiere expresar sus "buenos deseos"- Aclaró ella, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-¿Por qué buscarle sentido al regalo? Cada cual hace regalos acordes a su fortuna, ¿no crees? –Repliqué-. Si tanto quieres saber quien me envía la cesta, te diré que fue Alec. –Respondí, cortante. Ella abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, supuse que sin saber bien que decir. Finalmente, me miró enfadada. Jamie lanzó una maldición y se marchó fuera, enfurecido.

-¿Alec? ¿Ahora es Alec? No, espera. –Me pidió, haciendo un gesto de pausa con su mano-. ¿En qué asqueroso momento pasó de ser señor a ser simplemente Alec? ¿Acaso sabes algo acerca de él?

-Tampoco es para tanto, Nessie. Es una cesta. Un regalo. –Sentencié-. Son jabones de todo tipo. Si, y colonias. ¡Maldita sea! También hay ropa. –Susurré, apesadumbrada. Alagada, murmuré-. Es una cesta magnífica.

-Claramente asequible a muy pocos bolsillos. ¡Todo, primeras marcas! ¡Y de las caras! ¿Es una especie de extraña proposición? Sé en qué clase de… -Cogió aire, calmándose-. Sé la clase de vida que le gusta llevar. No deberías seguir teniendo contacto con él. Es peligroso.

-Creo que soy mayorcita para saber donde me meto, Nessie. Hace tiempo que dejé de necesitar un canguro.

-En este tema, estoy completamente convencida de que lo necesitas. Es más, no solo necesitas un canguro. Diría que necesitas media docena de escoltas. ¿Sabes lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer? ¿Conoces sus hábitos? No quiero ofenderte, pero solo desea que seas una más en su lista. ¿A qué si no vienen todos estos regalos?

-Le dejé bien claro mis preferencias. –Enfadada, me levanté-. ¿Y quieres saber algo? Es el único que ha reconocido a la primera tener interés en mí y no me aparta de su lado como si fuera un fruto prohibido. Sé sus gustos, hermana. Sé la clase de vampiro que es. Sé lo que desea hacer conmigo. ¿Crees acaso que soy estúpida? Lamento decirte que dejé de ser la inocente Alice hace casi cinco años. Le he dejado bien claro que no soy como las vampiras a las que está acostumbrado y aún así, quiere seguir siendo mi amigo. ¿Hay algo de malo en una amistad con Alec? ¿Crees que sucumbiré a la primera? No es el primer regalo que me hace y te puedo asegurar que no será el último.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Al sentir que mi enfado aumentaba, decidí cortar por lo sano. Cogí con una mano la cesta, por el asa, y con la otra me dirigí hacia los camerinos. Cuando estuve casi en la puerta, alejada, me giré nuevamente hacia el grupo.

-Llamaré para cancelar mi vuelo. Sé que mis cosas estaban empaquetadas, pero aún no salieron hacia el aeropuerto. Dile a… a sabes quién, que necesito tiempo para pensar y claramente, debo estar sola para ello.

Dejando a Nessie con la palabra en la boca, abrí la puerta del camerino y la cerré de un portazo, mientras mis lágrimas caían por mi cara. ¡Maldito fuese! Alec llevaba razón. Ahora comprendía por qué me había contado todos aquellos motivos por los cuales él prefería evitar a la familia.

_-No creo que debas volver después de esto, Alice. –La dulce voz de Alexander caló en mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Me sentía igual que con Peter, aunque con Alec era todo físico. No había ninguna fuerza emocional que nos uniera. _

_-Ellos no son como tú crees. –Susurré, mientras le contemplaba tocar el piano en su casa de Madrid. Sus dedos me tenían hipnotizada-. Tengo tiempo para mí. _

_-Buscarán atarte, créeme. He pasado por ello. _

_-¿Acaso tú no quieres atarme a ti? –Murmuré. Fue apenas un suspiro, pero por la seductora sonrisa que vi en su rostro, supe que me había oído._

_-No sería para siempre. Lo sabes. –Respondió, en el mismo tono de voz. No pude sino dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa-. Oh, Alice… sé lo que provoco en ti, porque puedo sentirlo. Tú provocas la misma sensación en mí. Tú cuerpo se olvida completamente de tu mente y tu alma, y pide acercarse a mí. ¿Me equivoco? ¿A qué tienes miedo? Cuando tu mente trata de razonar esto, recuerdas a Peter y lo que sientes por él. Al mismo tiempo, ese recuerdo rechaza cualquier lazo con otro vampiro y las sensaciones que experimentas en mi presencia te duelen. –Suspiró, cambiando a otra melodía, mucho más triste-. Son como desagradables pinchazos. ¿Verdad? Tu cuerpo grita por rendirse, mientras tu mente lucha contra la idea. _

_-Aún amo a Peter._

_-Él te rechazó. Yo no lo hago._

_-Eres el lado oscuro, Alec. Aunque esto amenaza con quemarme, sé que puedo resistir. Le quiero a él. _

_-Tu alma y tu cuerpo están de acuerdo en clamar tu amor y tu lealtad hacia él. Pero, respecto a mí, las sensaciones son físicamente más primitivas. Tu lado vampírico es el que habla. No puedes ignorarlo._

_-Duncan se entristecería si yo fallase a mi palabra. –Gemí, en un susurro débil como la brisa. Tomé asiento en el banco del piano, a su lado, apoyándome en Alec._

_-Déjalos. Si de verdad te aman, te dejarán marchar. Aceptarán tu decisión. El amor no es egoísta, nena. Ambos sabemos que lo que hay entre nosotros, no es amor. No quedaremos atados eternamente. Te hablo desde la experiencia._

_-¿Cómo sabemos que eso no cambiaría si me rindo? –Murmuré, cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba reunir todas las fuerzas posibles para abandonar aquella casa-. Debo irme. _

_-Lo sé. –Me susurró en respuesta, dejando de tocar-. Quiero protegerte, Alice. No dejaré que nada te ocurra. _

Aquella había sido lo última frase que escuché en labios de Alec. La tarjeta decía exactamente lo mismo. El amor no es egoísta. Acababa de demostrarme cuánta razón tenían sus palabras, y saberlo me barrió por dentro, dejándome mucho más cansada. El dolor se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, como si nada más importara. No podía parar el llanto, y los sollozos me provocaban bruscas convulsiones. Si, también Nessie acertó. No sabía dónde me había metido, con la diferencia que no había sido yo la culpable. Todo comenzó cuando mi mirada se cruzó con los ojos de Alec. En aquel momento, me adentré en esta tormenta sin sentido, de la cual no sabía salir. Cada vez resultaba más duro no sucumbir.

Cogí aire, tratando de tranquilizarme. Tomar aire despacio, soltarlo lentamente. Después de varios intentos, funcionó. Más tranquila, llamé a los chicos del transporte para darles la nueva dirección, dónde dejarían las cajas con mis cosas. Después, llamé a la mujer que se ocupaba de mantener la casa limpia. Le avisé de que los transportistas llevarían varios paquetes, y a pesar de estar durmiendo, prometió abrirles la puerta.

Agarré mi bolso, dispuesta a marcharme. Me miré en el espejo, deshaciéndome de las dos hileras de rímel que se habían formado a lo largo de mis mejillas. Cuando me creí preparada, sujeté ambas cosas y me encaminé de nuevo hacia la pista. Aún estaban todos allí. Duncan charlaba con Ezra, mientras Nimue lo hacía con Mae. Jack y Milo prestaban atención a la conversación. Nessie se había marchado y Peter no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Percibí un leve cambio en la actitud del resto de la familia, y como pude, avancé con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Te vas? –Ante la absurda pregunta de Ramsey, quien aparecía como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, me detuve.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Van a cerrar pronto, ¿no? –Él miró la cesta, con una ceja levantada. De un momento a otro, nuestro reencuentro se volvió totalmente agrio.

-No sabía que ahora por matar a compañeros la agencia regalase cestas.

Su comentario, lleno de rencor, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apenas pude morderme la lengua. Hice un gesto con la cabeza a Duncan y me marché, deseando olvidar todo lo ocurrido esta noche. Con otro portazo a la salida del club, me dirigí al aparcamiento privado. Manteniendo las ganas de tirar algo, coloqué con cuidado la cesta en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche. Tiré el bolso encima de la alfombrilla y caminé alrededor del auto, resguardándome detrás del volante.

Con un fuerte pisotón del acelerador, dejé atrás el club y presumiblemente, unas marcas de neumático. Para calmarme, comencé a pensar en todo lo que haría al llegar a mi apartamento. Estaba situado en la torre de apartamentos Galtier, en Jackson Street. Ni siquiera Duncan sabía que tenía aquel lugar, al que acudía cuando quería estar sola.

Al llegar, abrí las puertas del garaje con el mando y aparqué el coche en mi plaza. Saqué todo lo que llevaba y después de asegurarme de que el auto quedaba cerrado, emprendí el camino hacia el ascensor. Apenas un par de minutos después, me encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento. Busqué las llaves en mi bolso, accediendo al interior del piso.

-¿Annia?

-Estoy en la cocina, señorita Maitland.

La cansada voz de mi asistenta me hizo sentir avergonzada. La había molestado durante sus horas de sueño por el simple hecho de tener las cajas, las cuales se encontraban a un lado de la entrada del salón, antes de tiempo. Caminé hasta el lugar, depositando la cesta a un lado y el bolso en el sofá.

-Siento las molestias, Annia. –Me disculpé-. Pero ellos no pueden trabajar por el día.

-No se preocupe. –Me sonrió sinceramente, terminando de fregar los platos. Su pelo canoso estaba recogido en un cuidado moño. Vestía una falda larga negra y una camisa de lunares azul y blanca. A pesar de rondar los sesenta años, ella parecía una chica de veinte-. Lo comprendo.

-Quiero que te tomes una semana libre. Creo recordar una conversación donde me hablabas de tu sobrino. Aún no has ido a conocerle.

-Es muy amable, señorita.

-Deja eso, anda. –Dije, acercándome a ella-. Estás cansada. Puedo hacerlo yo mañana.

-¿Va a quedarse en el apartamento?

-Sí, durante una temporada. –Respondí-. Quizá un par de meses. –Ella asintió, secándose las manos-. Te reservaré un vuelo para cuando quieras. Solo dime cuando.

-No es necesario. –Negué con la cabeza.

-Hoy me has hecho un gran favor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-¿No voy a convencerla, verdad? –Sonreí-. Mañana estaría bien. Por la mañana.

-Claro. Lo compro y te lo dejaré en la mesita de la entrada.

Annia sonrió, marchándose a su habitación. Como dije, reservé su vuelo para Florida y le dejé los datos necesarios en la entrada. Deseando olvidar todo, caminé hacia la ducha y estuve un buen rato bajo ella. El agua caía sobre mí, ayudándome a pensar. A pesar de todo, aún no tenía nada claro. Decidí sentarme en la pequeña terraza, contemplando como el sol despuntaba en el horizonte. Me mantuve despierta hasta que Annia apareció con una pequeña maleta. Llamé a un taxi y antes de que se marchara, me despedí de ella. Ahora podía dormir durante todo el día.

El timbre de la puerta me despertó. Suspiré, molesta. Me coloqué una suave bata de seda color rosa pálido sobre mi conjunto de camisa y pantalón a juego, decidiendo gritarle a quien quiera que estuviera llamando a estas horas. Aunque, mirando por la ventana, me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. Bueno, prácticamente el sol estaba oculto.

-¡Ya voy! –Bufé, cuando el invitado inoportuno volvió a tocar el timbre. Echando chispas, abrí la puerta, congelándome al instante-. Peter…


	10. Capítulo 10: Palabras No Dichas 1

_***Siento mucho el retraso con la continuación. Aquí la traigo. Espero no tardar tanto a partir de ahora.***_

Su penetrante mirada verde evaporó mi enfado al instante. Nos quedamos mirándonos lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que la sangre decidió fluir por mi cerebro, haciéndome pensar. Avergonzada por mi falta de hospitalidad, me aparté a un lado y señalé el interior del apartamento. Cuando él estuvo dentro, cerré la puerta. Apoyándome en ella, suspiré.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? Nadie sabe que tengo el apartamento. –Se encogió de hombros, quedándose en mitad del amplio salón.

-Simplemente te seguí.

-¿Con alguien más? -Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

-Es complicado.

Respondí, sin moverme un ápice. No habíamos intercambiado ni una palabra en el club y sin embargo, ahora aparecía en mi apartamento como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Bueno, entre él y yo, porque ese "nosotros" no existía para nada.

No me sentía emocionalmente preparada para afrontar lo que él quisiera decirme, pero tampoco me veía capaz de echarle como si portara la peste. Muy en mi interior, sabía que iba siendo hora de enfrentarme a todo mi pasado. Debía muchas explicaciones a muchas personas, aunque dudaba que Peter se encontrara entre ellas. Quizá, por otra parte, era él quien debía aclararme su presencia aquí y su comportamiento.

El silencio comenzaba a tensarme y con cada segundo, me ponía más nerviosa. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para romper el mutismo en el que estábamos, sin parecer brusca o borde. De todas formas, debía actuar deprisa, pues su presencia y su olor me afectaban mucho más que antes, y comenzaba a notar cierta sequedad en mi garganta. Tenía sed y si se mantenía mirándome fijamente sin hacer nada, acabaría tirándome sobre su cuello.

-¿Y has venido porque…? –Dije, sin terminar la pregunta. Me di cuenta de que mi voz comenzaba a enronquecerse por culpa de la necesidad de sangre, y traté de aclararla tosiendo levemente.

-Necesitamos hablar. –Fingiendo desinterés, respondí.

-No tenemos nada que decirnos. –Me encogí de hombros-. Tomaste tu decisión… no… rectifico… tomaste una decisión por los dos, sin importar lo que yo opinase al respecto. Ahora, con tus actos ha quedado todo claro. Lamento que mi desaparición te preocupara. Siento no haber resucitado en estos cinco años, pero… bueno, ahora ya sabéis todos que estoy viva.

-Quiero saber lo que opinas ahora.

-Quizá es demasiado tarde. –Susurré, mirando a cualquier parte menos a él.

-Deseo arreglarlo. –Suspiró, acercándose a mí. Con los ojos como platos, le observé sin despegarme de la puerta y gritando mentalmente que era un suicida-. Déjame intentarlo. Empecemos desde el principio.

-Pides algo imposible.

Sentencié, intentando tragar la saliva que no tenía en mi boca. ¡Maldita sea! Continuaba acercándose a mí y no parecía muy dispuesto a detenerse. Alarmada, le miré a los ojos, solo para arrepentirme inmediatamente. La sinceridad bailaban en sus pupilas, junto con un brillo que no supe descifrar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Dios bendito! ¿Y si trataba de besarme? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mi corazón empezó un galope tendido en mi pecho, dando golpes por todas partes. Mi sangre se aceleraba y mi temperatura comenzaba a subir, provocándome una agobiante sensación de calor.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurré, sorprendida por poder hablar. Como pude, lentamente, empecé una retirada hacia la cocina.

-¿No es obvio, Alice?

¡Oh! Escuchar mi nombre con su preciosa voz aterciopelada y lo evidente de sus intenciones enviaron una multitud de escalofríos por mi espalda. Si no hacia algo pronto, esto se escaparía de mis manos y mucho me temía que después vendrían las peores lamentaciones de mi existencia.

-No puedes. –Gemí, llegando a la isleta de la cocina. Me detuve, sin escapatoria posible. A escasos tres pasos se quedó Peter, con una seductora sonrisa en sus labios-. No puedes.

-Ya lo has dicho. –De pronto, entornó los ojos y pareció comprender-. ¿Tienes sed? –Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, asentí-. ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? –Susurró, terminando con el poco espacio y acariciándome la mejilla.

-Pensé que si te decía algo me ofrecerías beber de ti. Viendo el plan en el que estabas… -Bajé los ojos y suspiré-. Yo no he bebido de nadie, Peter. No creo que sea capaz de controlarme. Tengo bolsas en el frigo.

Durante un lapso de tiempo que me pareció eterno, ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Sabía que calmar y creciente sed me daría sueño. Acabaría amodorrada en el sofá o en la cama, y no terminaríamos de hablar. Por otro lado, si no sacaba la maldita bolsa del frigorífico, rompería mi promesa de no morder a nadie. Suspiré, derrotada. Me deslicé hacia un lado, fuera del alcance de Peter. Abrí la nevera y saqué mi bolsa.

-¿Por qué tienes comida? No comes.

-Gracias Sherlock. No lo sabía. –Dije, recuperando mi humor quisquilloso. Ladeó la cabeza, adornando su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa-. No vivo sola. Annia se ocupa del apartamento cuando estoy ausente.

-¿Hay una humana por aquí? –Dijo, sorprendido. Elevó sus cejas, desconcertado-. ¿No crees que sea una tentación enorme?

-Quizá lo fuera durante el primer año, pero por aquel entonces no la conocía porque no tenía el apartamento. –Me encogí de hombros distraídamente, mientras llenaba un vaso con la sangre de la bolsa-. Estará una semana fuera.

-Iba en serio eso de pensar en solitario, ¿eh? –Bromeó. Sus ojos brillaban alegres y aquello me sorprendió. ¿Alguna vez vi a Peter reír? Creo que no.

-Sí, pero llegaste tú para ayudarme, ¿no? –Continué, presa del buen humor. Él se encogió de hombros-. ¿No te molesta si cómo?

-Yo ya he comido. –Sentenció, mirándome serio-. ¿Te sientes incómoda comiendo delante de otros vampiros?

-No. En casa de Duncan solía hacerlo bajo su vigilancia, para evitar que me hiciera demasiado daño al dormirme. –Sonreí al recordarlo-. La verdad es que las primeras semanas fueron una lata. Comía con bastante frecuencia y en grandes cantidades, por lo que acababa dormida como un tronco. –Peter sonrió-. Aunque no me hace mucha gracia, él dice que era algo muy divertido. Me caí al suelo en un par de ocasiones.

Tomé asiento frente a él y comencé a beber lentamente. Pero cuando pensé en que tendría que cambiarme de lugar, recordé que yo acabaría dormida, y… ¿qué haría Peter mientras? Arrugué la nariz al tiempo que me terminaba todo el vaso y esperaba los primeros síntomas del letargo.

-¿Qué harás mientras duermo?

-Puedo esperar en el sofá. –Se encogió de hombros. Alarmada, le miré.

-¿Pretendes quedarte?

-No te haré nada. –Yo le miré, sintiendo como los párpados me pesaban cada vez más-. No quiero hacerte daño. No más del que te he hecho ya.

-Sí pero…

Fui incapaz de terminar la frase. Mis párpados se cerraron del todo y mi último pensamiento fue un agradecimiento silencio por la presencia de Peter. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí y poco después, vagamente, supe que me llevaba en brazos.

Un lento latido de un corazón fue la causa de que empezara a despertarme. No sabía a ciencia cierta dónde me encontraba, pero podía afirmar dos cosas. La primera, no estaba acostada en mi cama. La segunda, me encontraba demasiado a gusto donde estaba como para preocuparme por el lugar. Entonces, la voz de Michael Bublé con su versión de _"Come Fly with Me" _logró que abriera los ojos, encontrándome con la penetrante mirada verde esmeralda de Peter.

Estaba sentada en su regazo, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. E, interiormente, me regañé por sentirme tan tranquila en esa posición, y más al recordar todo lo que había sucedido hace cinco años.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? –Susurré, sin atreverme a moverme.

-Tres horas y media. –Me respondió, mirando su reloj. Me quedé pensativa, sin saber bien que decir. Al final, fue él quien rompió el silencio-. Ahora podemos hablar.


	11. Capítulo 11: Palabras no Dichas 2

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero se desató un incendio en mi pueblo y no he podido escribir por el miedo a ser desalojados de mi casa. **_

. . . . . . . . .

-Sigo sin tener nada que decirte. –Él se encogió de hombros, y mi cabeza siguió su movimiento. Me incorporé lentamente, queriendo romper el contacto entre nosotros a pesar de que mi cuerpo traicionero se negaba a ello con rotundidad.

-Puedes escucharme, entonces.

-No creo que quiera escucharte tampoco. ¿Qué vas a decirme que no sepa? Tu. Me. Odias. –Dije, recalcando cada palabra.

-Eso no es cierto.

Y en ese momento, ocurrió. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar terriblemente alto, rompiendo por fin este incómodo intercambio de opiniones. Intenté levantarme y sorprendida comprobé que Peter me liberaba, soltando un suspiro que denotaba irritación. Ignorándolo, caminé hacia la mesa de cristal donde descansaba el aparato y descolgué.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Alice?_ –La voz sorprendida de Alec caló en mí como un bálsamo tranquilizante. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.

-Hola, Alec. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-_Perfectamente. Te echo de menos y se me ocurrió llamarte. ¿Te llegó mi regalo?_

-Sí, aún lo tengo que abrir. –Me apoyé en la pared, mirando a Peter de reojo. Me observaba, con su cuerpo tenso.

-_Estoy alucinado. Pensé que estarías en Escocia, pero no me atrevía a llamar a la señorita Campbell._ –Noté la sonrisa en su voz y reí-. _Aprecio lo suficiente mi inmortalidad como para no tentar la suerte._

-No voy a ir con ellos. –Suspiré-. Tengo asuntos pendientes aquí. ¿Tú regresaste a casa?

-_Sí, señorita Maitland. Estoy felizmente de nuevo en Seattle. Aunque tengo unas ganas horribles de volar hacia Minneapolis para verte._

-¿Y podrías dejar tu universo así, de repente? –Me burlé. Entonces, comencé a sentirme incómoda cuando observé como Peter se levantaba para refugiarse en la cocina.

-_Soy el amo de mi universo. Puedo hacerlo._ –Sentenció.

-Tengo que colgar, Alec. Ando un poco liada por aquí. –Sonreí-. Gracias por llamarme.

-_Ok. ¿Te encuentras bien? Oí algo de varias heridas._

-Estoy perfecta. De verdad. Gracias por llamar. Adiós.

Cuando él se despidió de mí, colgué el auricular y suspiré. Era gratificante darme cuenta de que para Alec, yo era realmente importante. No es que fuera un gran mérito, pero que uno de los mayores empresarios de Estados Unidos se preocupe por una… da que pensar y cierto gustillo, la verdad.

Pero, ahora debía continuar el enfrentamiento con Peter. A pesar de mis negativas y las emociones despertadas con la llamada, me repetí mentalmente que a quien quería, era a Peter. No importaba el dolor que ello me supusiera, aunque tenía claro que no le perdonaría de la noche a la mañana por muchas disculpas que me presentara ahora.

-He terminado. –Dije, refiriéndome a la llamada cuando le encontré sentado en un taburete de la cocina. Gemí, derrotada-. Tienes razón. Debemos hablar.

-Me alegro de que te des cuenta, Alice. –Suspiró, mirándome con sus insondables ojos verdes-. Sé que me he comportado como el mayor de los capullos. Durante… este tiempo… sin ti, me he reprochado mi comportamiento. Me sentí el mayor de los cerdos. El… destino… me había dado una segunda oportunidad y yo la había tirado completamente por la borda sin tan siquiera intentarlo. –Apartó la mirada, observando la pared recubierta de papel blanco y dibujos celtas en tonos verdes-. Dejé que mis recuerdos y el dolor por la pérdida de Elise dirigieran todos mis actos.

-Comprendo que tuvieras miedo. –Él me miró, con una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza bailando en sus ojos.

-A mí siempre me ha gustado arriesgar, Alice. Pero… no sé… el miedo a perderte estaba constantemente en mi cabeza. Sé la clase de vampiros que hay sueltos por todo el mundo y eso me aterrorizaba. No pude proteger a Elise. ¿Quién me aseguraba que tú no corrieras la misma suerte? Y luego… Jack empezó a sentir algo por ti. Nunca hemos hablado de ello, pero sé que esos sentimientos estaban allí. Yo estoy destrozado por todas partes y él… simplemente era una mejor opción para ti. Encontré en eso la mejor salida posible.

-Y entonces decidiste tratarme como a una cucaracha y arrojarme a los brazos de Jack. –Sentencié, cruzándome de brazos.

-Es básicamente eso, excepto por la comparación con las cucarachas.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmar las emociones que me embargaban, buscando la mejor manera de expresarlas con palabras. Dios santo… Había decidido lo que era o no mejor para mí según su criterio, sin consultarme. Eso me enfurecía y me dejaba con el alma herida. ¿Tan poca confianza tenía en mí? Por otro lado, estaba lo absurdo de que yo hubiera tenido algo con Jack. ¡Si es como un hermano para mí! Eso me había dejado perpleja. Además de saber que él sentía algo por mí. Si ahora está con Nimue… supongo que ese sentimiento habrá muerto, o mutado a una especie de cariño familiar o algo. No sé… estaba demasiado anonadada.

-Me sentía muy cohibida en tu presencia Peter, porque todo el tiempo pensé que me odiabas y no soportabas mi presencia. –Susurré, sin mirarle. Observé cada detalle de mi cocina como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-Lo siento.

-Llegué a pensar, incluso, que te daba asco. –Cerré nuevamente los ojos, intentando no llorar-. Me comí durante mucho tiempo la cabeza pensando en qué era lo que te molestaba tanto de mí. Fue… doloroso. –Sollocé, sin poder contener las lágrimas-. Por eso, no puedes aparecer y decirme todo esto, esperando que haga borrón y cuenta nueva como si nada. Necesito tiempo.

-Lo comprendo.

Susurró. Cometí el terrible error de mirarle a los ojos. Estaba abatido. Mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y él se levantó rápidamente, abrazándome. Me sujeté fuertemente a su cintura mientras hundía la cabeza contra su pecho. Reconocí el mismo olor a manzanas de hace cinco años, y eso me hizo sonreír entre lágrimas. Más tranquila, me aparté.

-Perdón.

-Ha sido culpa mía. –Dijo, afligido. Frunció el ceño, mientras me secaba el surco de las lágrimas con sus pulgares-. ¿Eso es que… me darás otra oportunidad? –Asentí.

-Podemos intentar arreglarlo. Pero ahora necesito estar sola.

-Claro. –Dijo. Me dedico una tímida sonrisa que me llegó al corazón. Me sujetó dulcemente la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Puedo venir mañana por la noche? Quiero empezar a conocerte, desde cero.

-Vale.

Respondí. Le acompañé hasta la puerta, donde le despedí con una sonrisa. Cerré la puerta y apoyándome en ella, suspiré. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar ahora que Peter me había contado todo aquello. Esperaba tener las ideas claras para antes de que regresara al apartamento mañana.

Gemí. Tenía que desempacar todas las caja que había preparado para marcharme a Escocia, pues si pensaba intentar algo con Peter, era obvio que me quedaría en Minneapolis una temporada.


	12. Capítulo 12: Verdades Cercanas

_**Una continuación pequeña, pero algo es algo, lo siento. No he tenido ganas de escribir, y no conseguía encontrar el camino para continuar con este relato.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dos noches después de mi charla con Peter, a quien no había vuelto a ver a pesar de su insistencia en intentar conocernos de nuevo, convencí a Duncan y me dejó regresar al Secret, como cantante.

Entre toda la gente que se congregaba en aquel local, volví a encontrarme con Milo. Estaba acompañado por Nimue, Jack y un humano, al que nunca había visto por allí. Aunque intenté acercarme para saludar, fue prácticamente imposible. Cada vez que tenía un minuto libre, algunos vampiros del público me paraban para felicitarme por seguir viva. ¡Era un caos!

Pero, la situación aún podía empeorar. Y realmente lo hizo. En un momento dado, en una de las cabinas, a alguien se le fue demasiado la boca y terminó matando a una donante habitual. Felipe se puso como loco, gritándole al vampiro en cuestión que cogiera el cuerpo de la chica y lo sacara de su local, pidiéndole de malas maneras que no regresara por allí.

Varios de los camareros comenzaron entonces con la tarea de limpiar las manchas de sangre. Por mi parte seguí cantando algunas canciones, siempre sin coincidir con Ramsey, quien seguía mosqueado conmigo. Como no sabía que otra cosa hacer, decidí ignorarle.

Sonreí ante la canción que empezaba. El buen rollo que me producían las canciones de Megan y Liz me levantaron el ánimo. Para sorpresa del público, Shantal decidió que era buena idea hacer un dúo conmigo. Así que… así estoy ahora mismo, cantando "_Princess Charming_", sonriendo como una posesa ante las tonterías que hace un bailarín, acompañando nuestra actuación.

Ahora, mientras canto, si que puedo acercarme a la mesa donde está Nimue con mi hermano, seguida, por supuesto, de Shantal, quien parece mi sombra. Compongo mi mejor cara de niña buena, llegando a las últimas estrofas de la canción. Saltamos como locas, con una enorme sonrisa cada una, mientras el público nos vitorea. Entonces, me doy cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos todo este alboroto. Me abrazo a Shantal al terminar la canción, quien ríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Se esfuma, corriendo por el local, mientras "Live your Live" de Mika suena y Ramsey la interpreta. Por primera vez en toda la noche, me mira, de reojo. Sonrío ante el gesto indiferente que me dedica, ruedo mis ojos y tomo asiento al lado de Nimue, quien también me abraza. Creo que empezaré a cansarme de tanto abrazo.

—Hoy tienes mejor aspecto.

—¡Vaya! Supongo que gracias. —Respondí, sonriendo—. Estoy descansadita y eso se nota. Además, el beber bien se agradece.

—Eso, sobre todo, es lo que más ayuda.

Tomándome de la mano, me guió hasta el sillón, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Mi instinto se puso alerta, preparándome para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Se avecinaba una de los interminables interrogatorios de Nimue y, si mi intuición no se equivocaba, Alec tendría algo que ver en todo esto.

—Verás, Alice… Ahora que no está Peter… —se aclaró la garganta, buscando las palabras. Suspiré, derrotada.

—Sobre lo que pasó la otra noche, no tengo nada que decir, Nimue. Nessie se pasó bastante, igual que Ramsey. Sé que quieres saber más sobre la misión y todo ese asqueroso trabajo, pero no quiero hablar de ello. No voy a volver, soy libre para olvidar. Dejarlo atrás será fácil.

—Comprendo lo que me dices, pero no es sobre la misión. —Se tocó el pelo, nerviosa. Milo se cruzó de brazos, impaciente, y ese movimiento me hizo mirarle.

—Es sobre esa tal Alec.

¡Bingo! Mi intuición casi nunca me falla. Observé mis manos con un repentino interés, pensando que si ignorando la pregunta, esta se evaporaría del lugar y sería como si nunca la hubiera hecho. ¡Qué ilusa soy! Nimue no es de las que deja el tema en el olvido o para más tarde.

—He oído cosas terribles sobre ese Alec, y no me gustan un pelo. ¿Cómo os conociste? —Incómoda, miré a la pista mientras respondía-

—¿Qué importa el cómo? Como le dije a Nessie, sé cuidar de mi misma y en estos cinco años lo he demostrado. Alec me ayudó cuando lo necesité y yo tengo una deuda con él. ¿Qué más da lo que pase?

—Nessie... a la chica Campbell… ¿la conociste igual que a Alec?

No sabía a qué venía tanta pregunta, cambiando de un tema a otro. Desconcertada, miré a Nimue, quien se había sentado al lado de Jack y él tenía un brazo por detrás de ella, en el banco. Arrugué la frente, pensando cómo responder a eso sin desvelar nada, cosa realmente difícil. Terminé pensando que no ser sincera con Nimue le dolería mucho, no al nivel de enfadarse de por vida, pero… quizá si lo suficiente para retirarme la palabra durante un mes o dos. Suspiré, tratando de olvidarme de que Milo y el humano –quien, por cierto, olía francamente bien-, estaban presentes.

—Si, a ella y a su hermano los conocí por el mismo motivo que a Alec.

—Y ellos querían que fueras a Escocia con ellos. ¿Por qué? —¡Ja! ¿Y ahora como respondo sin decir nada? Adiós sinceridad, adiós.

—Les pareció buena idea que mi retiro fuera con ellos, ya que también fueron liberados de sus obligaciones. —Para darle menos importancia, acompañé mi respuesta con un encogimiento de hombros. Acción inútil. Nimue continuó, escéptica.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. He leído sobre personas desconocidas que se unen por las desgracias, pero son humanos. No creo que en los vampiros pueda darse tal caso. La mayoría son inmortales interesados y cuando obtienen lo que quieren, te olvidan. —Sonrío, cual abogado cuando sabe que dará el golpe de gracia que le hará ganar el juicio. Tragué saliva—. Además, para tu información… capté un olor similar en los tres. Y no intentes engañarme, no puede ser coincidencia del champú o de la colonia.


End file.
